


Training

by kickcows



Series: Vices AU [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst and Feels, Escort Training, Explicit Sexual Content, Light BDSM, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 19:31:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 29,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11904684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: Ignis begins his training to become an escort at Cauthess - the high-roller pleasure club in Insomnia. Part of my 'Vices' AU.





	1. Accepting the Job

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prequel set in my [‘Vices’](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11058675) AU. You don’t necessarily have to read it to understand the dynamics in this story, but it wouldn’t hurt. ;) Please enjoy!

* * *

A week has passed since Ignis accepted the position at Cauthess, meeting with Dino the day after he and Gladio had had their heart to heart on the beach. Gladio had moved his things out of his apartment, except for a few tiny knick knacks, but nothing that would be a horrible reminder to him just what he’s giving up by accepting this position. Ignis knows that their break-up had been inevitable - Dino’s offer had just made it marginally easier to accept that it was truly over between the two of them.

***

_”So, you’re accepting my offer?” Dino asks, looking at him from across the desk, a pleased smile on his face._

_Ignis nods his head, keeping one leg crossed over his knee. “Yes. If the position for an escort is still open, then I’d like to take the opportunity.”_

_“I’m pleased to hear you say that.” He extends his hand out to Ignis, who gives it a firm handshake. “We’ll get your paperwork situated on your first day of work.” He lets go of his hand, and pulls a large wad of cash out of his desk drawer. “Here. That’s ten thousand. That should be enough to get yourself a couple of nicely tailored suits. Nothing off the rack. Get them custom-made.”_

_He balks at the cash, but doesn’t refuse it. “I will give this back to you, assuming I’ll be successful here.”_

_“Oh, don’t worry about that.” Dino kicks his feet back up on his desk, leaning backwards. “Consider it a pre-bonus for accepting the job. There’s a good guy downtown - runs a real classy joint.” He pulls a business card out from his wallet. “Go see him. He’ll treat you good. Tell him I sent you.”_

_Taking a look at the business card, he gives a nod of his head, and puts it into his pants pocket. “When will I begin working?”_

_“Ah, right.” Dino drops his feet, and sets both hands on the desk. “That’s a little complicated. I’m gonna have to call you. Shouldn’t be more than a week. Two, at most.”_

_He tries not to get worried by the sudden change in tone. “Is something wrong? I thought you had informed me that you were short staffed. How is waiting two weeks going to help you?”_

_“We’ll manage.” Dino stands up from his desk, and leans against his chair. “I can’t have you start until you’ve been properly trained. And well, you see - our trainer is out of town at the moment. I can’t remember when he’ll be back. Soon, I think.” He scratches the back of his neck._

_Ignis raises an eyebrow. “You think? Mr. Ghiranze, you are not making this seem like I’ve made a good decision by accepting your offer.”_

_“It’ll be fine. I’ll give you a call soon, and then we’ll get your training under way.” Dino walks over to him, and puts  more cash into his hands. “Another five hundred, so you don’t have to have any bad feelings about this.”_

_He stares at the money in his hands, and gives a small nod of his head. “Very well. I guess I shall wait for your call, is that it? You’ll call, and then I’ll come back here.”_

_“Yep.” Dino walks him over to the door. “Oh, I forgot to ask. Did you come up with a name you’d like to use here?”_

_“I did.” Ignis adjusts his glasses, and looks at his new boss. “Specs.”_

_“Specs.” Dino nods his head slow, a smile beginning to spread over his features. “Specs is perfect.” He holds out his hand, which Ignis takes and gives it another firm shake. “I’ll be in touch with you soon - Specs.” He grins, and shows him out of the office._

***

That had been just over two weeks ago, and Dino had still not called him to come into the office to begin his training. He almost thinks that it’s a ruse - he was paid ten thousand five hundred dollars to keep quiet about the establishment. That  _had_  to be it. The money had been spent the first week, having gone to see the tailor that Dino had recommended he visit - ten thousand paying for four nicely tailored three piece suits, all of varying color. He’d had them made, and had picked them up at the end of the week, each having their own garment bag.

His phone begins to ring, a blocked number coming up at the screen. “Hello?” He answers, wondering if this is going to finally be the call he’s been waiting for.

“Ah, Mr. Scientia!” Dino’s voice comes through the speaker. “Sorry for not calling you sooner, but had to get a few things worked out at the club. Hope you don’t mind too much.”

“Not at all.” He can feel the tension beginning to leave his shoulders, feeling more at ease now that his boss has finally contacted him again. “Am I to begin my training soon?”

“You are indeed. Can you come in tonight?”

Ignis looks over at the clock on his shelf, and sees that it’s almost 10 in the evening. “If I can’t?”

“Well…”

He can hear the hesitation in his boss’ voice, and decides that maybe now isn’t the time. He’ll just have to caffeinate before going. “I can be there in an hour. Is that alright, or do you wish for me to be there sooner?”

The sound becomes muffled, Ignis about to question what is going on, but then Dino comes back on the line. “An hour is good. Just tell Cindy you’re there for your training. She’ll tell you what to do.”

“So, walk in through the front door? Not through the back?” He walks over to his coffee pot, and begins to brew a strong batch.

“Park down below, and then yeah - come through the front. See you in an hour, Specs.” The call ends.

He gets ready while his coffee brews, deciding to forgo wearing one of his new suits for this, as he has no idea what the plan is. He puts on a pair of black slacks, and a black button up shirt, leaving the two top buttons unbuttoned. He grabs a black jacket from his closet, and completes his outfit with black slip-on loafers. Looking in the mirror, he sweeps his bangs to the side, adjusting his glasses.  _This is a mistake_. He shakes his head, and heads into his kitchen, grabbing his tumbler from the dish rack, and pours his coffee into it. Deciding that it might not be in his best interest to keep his trainer waiting, whoever it might be, he grabs his car keys and cell phone, and leaves his apartment.

The drive to Cauthess doesn’t take that long - he could have walked and would have been there in plenty of time. He parks his car down below, noticing that most of the spots are filled, unlike when he’d come for his interview.  _Busy night_. He gets out of his car, and looks over at the back entrance. There’s a tall, muscular man standing guard at the door with short cropped hair and a goatee on their face. He starts to walk past them, deciding not to say a greeting when the person decides for him that that won’t be the case.

“Evening, Specs.” He stops walking, and turns his head quickly to look at the man, the shock on his face evident. “Heard you would be by tonight.” The man extends his hand out to him. “My name is Cor. Cor Leonis. But most people just call me Marshal.”

He takes the man’s offered hand, and gives it a firm shake. “I did not realize that others would know who I am.” He clears his throat. “Why do they call you Marshal?”

“It’s a nickname I’ve had since I was a teenager. Better than Narc, I suppose.” Cor gives a noncommittal shrug of his shoulders.

“You’re part of the security team?” Ignis asks.

“That’s right. There’s a few of us on staff.” Cor nods his head. “You enjoy your night tonight, Specs.”

Nodding his head, he takes his cue from the security guard. “It was nice meeting you, Marshal.” He tips his head towards him, and heads up the ramp, then walks around the building. He can see a crowd of people out front of the establishment, but no one is going in. He’s about to question why when he sees his ex-lover standing guard at the door, looking quite menacing.

“I told you to go.” He hears Gladio firmly tell the group. “We don’t allow anyone inside that been partying. If you’ve been here, you’d know the rules.” His arms are crossed over his chest, the black tank top showing off all of his muscles, his pecs barely contained in the shirt.

Ignis feels his stomach dip a little at seeing his ex in his work environment. There’s a small twinge of regret, hating the fact that the two of them are no longer together because of what he’s chosen to do here. Even though he knew that they were slowly drifting apart, to cut it off because of the job offer didn’t make him feel that great. It doesn’t help that he hasn’t seen Gladio since the day they had broken up. They’ve texted each other, and had a few phone calls, but both had agreed that seeing each other would do no good. Seeing him now, he realizes that he’s still not ready to face him, but he has no choice.

He walks forward, sidestepping the crowd that doesn’t seem to take the hint.  _Is this what he deals with on a nightly basis?_  They had never really talked about Gladio’s job when he’d taken it; he only knew that he was a bouncer for a respectable establishment. He never really bothered to ask, but it wasn’t like Gladio was forthcoming with his own information either. He keeps his head held high, as he comes into view of the bouncer. Had it been anyone else, they wouldn’t have noticed the slight change to the bouncer’s demeanor, but after being with someone for five years, you can spot when they’re just a little different. And Ignis could see just that when Gladio sees him walk up.

“Good evening, sir.” All business, no personal recognition. “Remember to turn your phone off.” Gladio stands at the door, and holds it open for him.

Pulling out his phone, he shuts it off completely. “Thank you.” He digs into his pocket, and pulls out a ten, which is starts to hand to his ex, but he shakes his head.  _Be that way_. He tries not to be off-put by Gladio’s behavior, knowing that if he’s going to stick with this job, the two of them are going to have to find some sort of common ground. If that means that he can’t offer him the tip he knows he’s accustomed to by being a trainee, then fine. He walks into the establishment, resisting the urge to turn around and look at Gladio again.

The place is packed. He’s surprised that there are so many people waiting around, or lounging about. He sees a cute girl standing at a hostess stand, perky tits on display in a very skimpy black dress. Short blond hair is pulled in a half-up half-down hairstyle. Taking a gamble, he approaches her. “Are you Cindy?” He asks, keeping his voice at a reasonable level. With the lounge as full as it is, the din of patrons talking is a little louder than he expects.

“I sure am!” She extends her hand out to him. “Ya must be Specs, that right?”

“It is.” He nods, shaking her hand. “I understand I’m to begin training this evening.”

“That ya are!” They stop shaking hands. “Why don’t ya head over to the bar, and I’ll have yer trainer meetcha there. Feel free to grab a drink from the bar if you want!”

“Is that procedure?” He asks, pushing his glasses back up onto the bridge of his nose. “Drinking before a session?”

“For the patrons, ya.” She nods her head. “Tonight, that’s whatcha are. Well, sorta.” She laughs. “Just go to the bar, Specs. It’s real nice to meet ya! I look forward to working with ya!”

“The pleasure is mine.” He bows his head to her, and then takes his leave, heading to the bar that takes up most of the room to the left of the hostess stand. He approaches the bar, and tells the brunet that’s behind it he’ll take a glass of Anak, neat. It’s served to him almost immediately, even though there’s quite a few people hanging out at the bar.  _Specialized treatment for workers?_  As he watches the bartender work, he realizes that no, that isn’t the case - they’re just very on top of what their customers want.

He sips his scotch, keeping to himself as he listens to the clients around him. He hears them talking excitedly of their night, or rather, what their night will be like once they get to meet with their escort. He bristles a little, hearing how these people describe the escorts - almost as if they were celebrities.  _Will I be mentioned like this?_  He keeps sipping his scotch, the alcohol doing little calm the nervousness he’s already feeling. He hears the people around him stop talking, which makes him wonder what’s going on. That’s when he feels it.

Someone places their hand on his shoulder. “Good evening. I believe you’ve been waiting for me?” He turns to the right, looking up at a man who is incredibly attractive. Red-violet hair frames his face, on the longer side - long enough to pull back into a ponytail if he’d wanted to. His eyes are the color of amber, such a unique color that Ignis can’t help but find himself getting lost in his eyes. He takes in his outfit last - black slacks with thin white stripes cover his legs, a white button up shirt is covered by a black vest, and a loose black tie hangs around his neck. “I hope I haven’t kept you waiting for too long.” His baritone voice, the slight lilt to it, causes Ignis’ breath to catch in his throat.

“No, you’re right on time.” He sets his empty glass down. “Are we to begin now?”

“My dear boy, we’ve already begun.” The man tips his head towards him, offering him his hand. “Now, would you please follow me?”

Taking his hand, Ignis knows he has no choice. “I would be glad to.”

As they walk out of the bar, he can hear conversation picking up, the man who he’s following apparently quite popular among the patrons.  _Is he one of the best?_  He supposes that he must be, if he’s to be the trainer for new escorts. You don’t just get the role of trainer by not excelling at your profession. Ignis ignores the murmurs, and instead takes in the establishment, trying to get a feel for the way things are laid out. He hadn’t been given a tour when he’d accepted the job, nor had he been shown around on his initial visit. Seeing things as a client would makes it a little bit strange, but if this is how they operate, then he’ll just have to deal.

There is a lengthy hallway, with doors on either side of it. A red bulb is above every door, some turned on, and some turned off. He makes a mental note of them, assuming that the ones that are turned on are the ones that have clients in the room. He’s led down another short hallway, and then they stop in front of a door. His trainer turns back to look at him, as he opens the door for him. “Won’t you come in?” The dulcet tone still carries a friendly tone to it, Ignis wondering if all escorts are to be this nice with their clients. Maybe it’s an established rule.

He walks inside, and sees a large bed in the middle of the room - large enough for two, even three people, to sleep on. He hears the door to the room close, and hears the flick of a switch, but sees no change in the lighting in the room.  _The red light_. He turns, and sees his trainer leaning against the door, a smirk on his face. “What is it?” Ignis asks, keeping his hands down at his side.

“Are you nervous at all?” The way the man speaks to him, the gentle sing-song rhythm to his words, it makes Ignis’ stomach do a little somersault. “Tell me, Ignis,”  _Why is he using my name?_  “are you sure that you want the position as an escort here at Cauthess?”

“I believe that I do.” He nods his head, this time giving in, and pushes his glasses back up onto the bridge of his nose. “I think that I have what it takes to give someone their desires for the evening.”

The man pushes off the door, and makes his way over to where he’s standing. Ignis starts to back up, and feels the edge of the bed connect with the back of his knees. Before he falls backwards, his trainer grabs onto his arm, preventing him from falling. “First lesson - always exude confidence, even if you do not feel it.” The man pulls him back up. “I think I may have forgotten to introduce myself to you.” Red-violet hair covers the man’s amber eyes, as he bows towards him. “My name is Ardyn, and I’m one of the owners of this establishment.”

“What?” That surprises Ignis. “I thought that Mr. Ghiranze was the owner.”

“I said ‘one’ of the owners, did I not?” The smirk is back on Arydn’s lips. “You may wish to sit down, Ignis. We’ve got a lot of things to discuss this evening.”

“Why do you keep using my name?” He asks, as he takes a seat on the edge of the bed. He sees Arydn take a seat on the small bench located at the foot of the bed, stretching himself out on it. “Everyone else has called me by my escort name.”

“I figured that just for tonight, it might be beneficial for me to use your real name. I’ve found that when I train our escorts, it’s easier for them to adjust if there’s something personal involved for them.” Ardyn begins to loosen the around his neck further. “If you prefer I start calling you ‘Specs’, then I will.”

He rubs his eyes under his glasses, sighing softly. “No, I don’t mind if you use my name. I just assumed that I would always been known as ‘Specs’ whenever I’m here. That’s what Cindy called me earlier. Same with Marshal.”

“So you’ve met Cor.” Ardyn nods his head slow, a pleased hum leaving his throat. “They were both instructed to call you by your call name. However, I’m different.”

“Because you’re my trainer.”

“Precisely.”

“What sort of training am I to go through?” He figures since the environment is so relaxed at the moment, asking this type of question won’t blow up in his face. “Will this be the only night of training before I go to work?”

“No.” Ardyn shakes his head. “I’m afraid not. We’ve got a few nights that we’ll be together. Tonight is more of a formality for me, as I was not here when Dino decided to hire you.”

The lack of spit in his mouth doesn’t stop Ignis from attempting to swallow, Ardyn’s amber eyes becoming a darker shade the more he looks at him. “So, what? If at the end of our training tonight you don’t feel I’m fit for the position, that’s it?”

“Yes.”

He keeps his back straight, refusing to show any sign of weakness, now understanding that this isn’t so much training, as it’s a working interview. “What do you wish to do, then? How long am I to be here this evening?”

“As long as I deem necessary.” Ardyn slips off his shoes, and then peels his socks off. Ignis begins to feel his heart beating a little faster, realizing just what the man is starting to do. “Why? Do you have somewhere to be?”

“No.” He shakes his head. “I was just curious.”

“I’m curious about something myself.” Ardyn stands up, and slips the black vest he’s wearing off of his upper body, pulling his tie off next.

Ignis watches Ardyn’s hands, his eyes going to his chest, the amount of hair that’s showing something he’s not used to seeing. Gladio preferred to keep his chest shaved, taking great care to make sure not a trace of hair was on the upper half of his torso. “What is your question, Ardyn?”

“How many people have you had sex with?” With no more buttons to unbutton, Ardyn’s white shirt stays open, the man removing the cufflinks at his wrists, before pulling the shirt off. “Have you had sex with both men and women?”

“I have.” He nods his head, raising his own hand to the knot of his tie, loosening it with just his thumb and forefinger. “Though, I prefer having sex with men more than I do women. I know that doesn’t matter for this position, though.”

“You’re right. It doesn’t.” Ardyn unbuckles the belt at his waist, and unbuttons his slacks. “Dino informed me that you had a relationship with one of our security enforcers. Mr. Amicitia, is that correct?”

Speaking about his ex congruent to the two of them stripping out of their clothes makes him feel a little sick to his stomach. “The key word in your question would be ‘had’, and yes - that is correct. We  _had_  a relationship, but we are no longer in one together.”

“It wasn’t due to you wishing to take this job, was it?” Ignis turns to look at him, and sees the man pulling his pants and underwear off, revealing a rather impressive piece of equipment nestled between his legs. “Because if you ended it with him, and you don’t get the job, then-”

“It was incentive to break up, but the foundation was already crumbling.” Ignis interrupts him, his eyes still staring at his trainer’s cock, feeling his heart rate begin to escalate. “So no, we did not break up so that I could take this job. When Mr. Ghiranze informed me of Cauthess’ strict policy, and I wasn’t phased by that detail, I knew that it was already over.”

He continues getting undressed, keeping his head down as he removes the rest of his clothes, so that the two of them are now completely naked. He lifts his head, and is surprised to see Ardyn standing right in front of him. He gasps, and takes a step back, the back of his legs colliding with the bed a second time. “Such a shame, when relationships end.” Ardyn places his hand on his cheek, the gentle touch surprising to Ignis, but welcomes it nonetheless. He turns his head towards it, unsure of how he’s supposed to respond to such a touch. “Our second lesson. Allow the escort to dictate how the evening goes, with as much input from your client that you can manage to get out. Remember, they pay a lot of money to come here and do deplorable acts with an escort - and sometimes, it might be difficult for them to vocalize such a request.”

“A-Are you asking me to tell you want I want to happen?” His voice comes out slightly timid, the confidence he’d had prior to coming into the room disappearing with his nakedness.

The thumb on his cheek makes its way down towards his lip. “In so many words, yes.” Ardyn leans his head down, his dulcet voice filling his ear with his nearness. “Would you prefer I seduce you this evening, Specs? And then, for our next session, you will seduce me?”

“ _Yes_.” His eyelids fall closed, as he feels his glasses pulled off of his face. “Show me how to be a proper escort, Ardyn.”

“It will be my pleasure, Specs.” 


	2. Three Rules

* * *

He’s turned around, Ardyn’s lips now touching the back of his neck. It’s been so long since someone has touched him so intimately, when he’d been used to having it all the time with Gladio, that he can’t help release a soft moan as wet lips skate against his nape. “H-Hah…” He exhales, another soft moan leaving his throat when a warm hand touches his hips.

“Does that feel nice?” The dulcet voice invades his ears, making another soft moan leave his throat as he nods his head in response. “My, my. How long has it been since you’ve been with someone, Specs?”

“F-Few weeks.” He groans, the hand on his hip giving him a gentle squeeze.

“That actually works in your favor, as you’ll need to remember how this night feels when you begin to take clients.” Ardyn’s lips brush against his ear. “Now, it’s important to learn as much about them, while keeping them calm.” Ignis leans his head back, resting the back of his head on his shoulder. “Are you calm right now?”

“Truthfully? No.” Goosebumps raise up on his arms, as Ardyn’s fingers glide down his torso, his chest arching up with the touch. “My heart is beating fast, and I can’t seem to stop it from racing.”

“It’s because you know what’s about to happen.” His trainer’s voice surrounds him, as his fingers slide down, fingertips brushing against the hair that begins just below his belly button. “A suggestion, if I might be so bold?”

He leans back, nodding his head. “Please. W-What is your suggestion?”

“It might be good to wax your chest and stomach.” The fingers that are playing with his soft hair dips down to the coarse hair near the base of his cock. “But keep this trim. Just like you have it now. I’ve found that clients enjoy smooth chests, but not  _bald_  groins.”

Ignis releases a low groan, Ardyn’s fingers now sliding up the length of his cock. The touch of his fingers feels strange - but not in a bad way. The last person to touch him like this before Gladio had been his girlfriend in high school. If he’s to become an escort, he knows he needs to learn how to handle these sorts of touches as having no commitment behind them. “Right.” He exhales, his hips starting to move, Ardyn’s palm now wrapped around his cock.

“You can make noise, Specs.” The hand that’s on him begins to pump his cock slow, the moan he’s been keeping from leaving his mouth sounds when he’s told he can be vocal. “There are three rules that all escorts must abide by. Are you paying attention?”

A hand touches his face, drawing his attention to amber irises. He stares up at him, blinking slow, the firm grip around his cock making it difficult to concentrate. He licks his lips, moving his head closer to Ardyn’s, when he sees the man shake his head. “N-No?” He asks, confused by the sudden denial.

“The first rule is, Specs, escorts are not allowed to kiss their clients on the lips.” The lips that had been close to his disappear, the disappointment manifesting on his face. “Do you know why we do not allow kissing?”

He shakes his head, turning away from his trainer’s penetrating gaze. “I haven’t a clue why you would not allow that.”

“Because a kiss is intimate. And while we do a great many things here for folks that cannot find the proper intimacy in their normal lives, a kiss will never be allowed. Even if they offer you an exorbitant amount of money.”   

Ignis is a little surprised by this, but the longer he thinks about it, the more it makes sense to him. Because a kiss  _is_  intimate. Getting to know a person’s mouth is much more personal than getting to know what their cock feels like in their mouth. “I understand.” His recognition is rewarded with soft kisses down the length of his neck, stopping at his shoulder.

“Kissing like  _that_ , however, is encouraged. We want our clients to feel like they are the only person in the world, even though they know they are one of many being served by their escort.” Ardyn’s lips tug on his ear, pulling a low groan from his throat. “Learn their pulse points. Some clients will make noises when you kiss their neck. Some might only make a noise if you play with their nipples. And some may only make a noise when you pay attention to their groinal area.”

He knows where his own pleasure spots are, Gladio showing it to him on their third date together. “Right. Because we’re in the business of selling pleasure.”

“Exactly.” Ardyn smiles, and guides him to lay on the bed, his back now touching the mattress. He reaches up to touch him, wanting to pull him closer to his body, but both of his arms are pushed away. “Second rule - escorts are not allowed to be touched by the client without permission. You may allow it, but only after consent is given.”

_So that’s why he pushed me away_. Ignis nods, staring up at him. “May I touch you?”

“You may.” Ardyn nods, closing the distance between the two of them, so that their bodies can connect together. Ignis moans softly, the hair on Ardyn’s chest a unique sensation - one he’s not at all used to. He places his hands on his trainer’s shoulders, keeping a loose grip on them. “The third rule is as important as the first rule.”

Their hips start to roll together, Ardyn’s girth rubbing against his own in a teasing manner. “W-What’s the third rule?” His voices comes out slightly breathless, the touch of another man’s cock on his body feeling extremely liberating.

Just as he’s getting used to the touch, it disappears. “All escorts are to wear condoms. No exceptions.”

“Safety first?” Ignis asks, watching as Ardyn grabs a condom from the table next to the bed, but does not roll it onto his cock. “W-What about oral sex? Are we to just assume that our clients are clean?”

“Yes.” Ardyn nods his head. “We do a thorough background - without the client knowing. Once they check in with our hostess, the name gets sent to the database, and we research it. It may not be on the legal side, but if we come up with a hit, we warn the escort ahead of their appointment, so they can plan accordingly.”

“Not on the legal side?” Ignis starts to sit up, but Ardyn gently pushes against his chest, forcing him back down. “I don’t think I’m very comfortable with that information.”

“Would you rather catch a disease, when your client lies to you?” His trainer shakes his head, disappointment in his voice. “We work hand in hand with the law, Specs. Our number one priority is to make sure that our escorts are clean. This includes taking tests on a weekly basis. Will that be a problem for you?”

The idea of being tested once a week is a little irksome, but he knows it’s for a valid reason. “No, it won’t be a problem for me.”

“Very good. You’d be surprised at how many people don’t like the idea, which is why they don’t get the job.” The bed shifts, Ardyn standing up, the heat he’s been providing to Ignis’ body being taken away. “Now, should you pass our training, you will be compensated as if you had just serviced a client or two. You are to use that money for one purpose only.”

His eyebrow lifts up. “Oh? What am I supposed to use it on? More clothes? I had three suits tailor made. I was going to have more made once I have a good base of clients.”

“Ah, yes. Dino did mention to me that he’d given you a ‘gift’ upon your agreement to join us as an escort.” Ardyn opens the dresser door, Ignis’ mouth dropping open. “This is why you will be receiving compensation. All the rooms come furnished with four items - a bed, a nightstand, a bathroom, and an armoire that is used to store your arsenal. Every escort must have the proper tools to service their clientele.” He gestures with his finger. “Come over here.”

Grabbing his glasses off of the nightstand, he puts them back on to see more clearly. He sees there’s a multitude of toys to choose from - butt plugs ranging in size from small to large, vibrators that pleasure both the back and front for a woman, handcuffs, blindfolds, double-ended dildos, and a few different options for spanking. “That is quite the arsenal.” He swallows, fingers touching one of the silk sashes.

“Every single client is different. It’s a good idea to have a lot of options, as you never know what they’ll go for on any particular night.” Ardyn rests his chin on the top of his shoulder. “Why don’t you pick one you’d like to use tonight, hmm? Or would you rather we skip the foreplay, and get right to fucking? Because, Specs, you  _will_  be fucked tonight.”

He reaches down, and grabs one of the curved vibrators, and hands it to his trainer. “Do we get instructions on how to clean these? Or is that something we just have to figure out on our own?”

“An excellent question.” Ardyn takes the toy from him, a pleased look on his face. “I can go over all of that, once you’ve gotten the job. How does that sound?”

“That works for me.” He sees him pick up a bottle of lube from the drawer. “Is it a good idea to have bottles of lube stashed throughout the room?”

Arydn guides him back over to the bed, where he lays down on his back, his heartbeat returning to an escalated state. “It would be a good idea, yes.” The sound of the bottle uncapping fills him with a bout of nerves that come out of nowhere, causing him to take short breaths. “Ignis, when was the last time you had a new lover?”

“F-Five years.” Hearing him call him by his real name helps to calm him down, only marginally so.

“And how many lovers have you had?”

“Three.”

“Well, that’s surprising.” One lubed finger pushes into him. Ignis tosses his head back with a loud moan, the unexpected penetration of Ardyn’s finger inside of him making all of his thoughts come to a halt. “What’s the most sex you’ve had in a single night?”

A second finger is pushed into him, the way Ardyn’s fingers feel is causing him to have a minor crisis. They feel  _nothing_  like how Gladio’s fingers feel, suddenly missing the touch of his ex, doubt beginning to fill his mind.  _I’ve made a mistake_. But then, as a third finger is pushed into him, a wave of pleasure rolls over him, a low moan passing from his lips, as he feels his trainer’s finger push against his prostate. “F-Four times.” He manages to get out, after Ardyn pumps his fingers inside of him a few times.

“There are going to be nights where you’ll have to perform more than that.” Ardyn spreads his fingers inside of his body, loosening him up more. “But since I’ll be taking you this evening, we won’t worry about that now. However, on your next visit - be prepared to receive some medicine that will help get your body into shape.”

“Y-You mean, sex drugs?” He moans, pushing his hips down, his body finally beginning to get used to the way Ardyn’s lithe fingers feel inside of him, rather than the meaty digits of Gladio that he’s used to. “Y-You want me to take sex drugs?”

“That’s correct.” Ardyn pulls his fingers out, after prodding against his spot a few more times, each touch making him release the most obscene noise. Ardyn removes his fingers from inside of him, and the touch of something plastic rubs against his entrance. The vibrator he’s chosen gets pushed into him, the feel of the plastic toy doing little to abate the need to feel something real inside of him. He moans, as Ardyn turns it on to the first setting, pumping the lubed up toy in and out of him, a wicked smile on his face.

“Well, Specs, you’ve now taken a stranger’s toy into your ass. How’s it feel?” Ignis starts to shudder, with each pump of the toy as it’s pushed into him, cock bouncing with every push. “You’re trembling so much, does the vibrator feel that good?””

He nods his head rapidly, slightly ashamed by how needy the toy is making him feel. Pushing his hips down, he moans low. “G-Good. It feels really good.”

“It seems that we don’t have a lot of time for this tonight, but don’t you worry - I plan on teaching you how to use all manners of toys like this.” Ardyn pulls the vibrator out of him, Ignis groaning low at the loss of being filled. “Now, then. Do you want to put the condom on me, or should I take care of it?”

Knowing that this has to be a test, he takes the package from Ardyn’s fingers, and sits up. The man’s cock is beautiful - it’s hard to deny that fact. Looking down at his own appendage, which he thought was modest enough, his trainer’s girth puts his to shame. A hand touches his face, tilting it so that he’ll look up into his eyes.

“My cock is like this because of work. You have a very nice appendage, Specs. Do not compare yourself to mine, as I’ve been in this business since we decided to open this place four years ago. That’s a  _lot_  of clients to serve.” Ardyn smirks, but the sentiment behind his words helps Ignis recognize that he’s not that bad. “Now, I want you to use your mouth to put the condom on me.”

His eyes widen at that command. “But I-”

“No buts, Specs. Do it, or you fail your interview.”

He takes a deep breath, and puts the rubber into his mouth, keeping his lips over it. He leans forward, and manages to get it onto the tip of Ardyn’s cock. He pushes it down the length of his girth, moaning low as he feels the thickness of his cock touch his tongue, helping to slide the rubber down with the tip of his tongue. He pulls back a little, and feels his trainer put his hands onto his hair, and begins to guide his mouth back down on his cock, pushing the condom all the way down to the base.

“Keep sucking on it, Specs,” Ardyn’s voice comes out in a soft lilt. “Keep sucking on it until I tell you to stop.”

Feeling more aroused now than before, he begins to bob his head slow on Ardyn’s wrapped cock, the thin material giving him little lenience, as he drags his tongue up and down. The rubber tastes awful - the lube that coats it not something he’d recommend anyone ever put in their mouth, but for some reason, he can’t stop pushing his tongue against it, sucking hard on the cock that’s being protected by it.

Hands grab onto his hair, and pull him away, his mouth staying open, tongue still moving as if Ardyn’s cock was still in his mouth. “Now then, lay back down.”

He nods, and lays back down, allowing Ardyn to put him into position, the man knowing just how he should be, when he’s got no clue. The bed shifts wtih Ardyn’s weight now on it with him, settling between his legs, his cock jutting out. “Y-You’re going to take me now?”

“I am.” His trainer nods his head. “Time for you to learn what it feels like to have sex with another man.”

Ignis opens his mouth to retaliate, when he’s suddenly flipped over to be on all fours, the tip of Ardyn’s cock pushing into him with little fanfare. His hands grab onto the bed, as he feels his body being stretched, Ardyn’s cock slipping further into him. He wants to scream, wants him to stop, but he knows he can’t. He knows he has to endure this, and who knows who else he’s going to have fuck him, by taking this job. It takes a few strokes, but soon, the weird sickening feeling disappears, and instead is replaced by the familiar burn of deep penetration sex.

“My, your noises sound positively delightful.” Soft hands grip onto his hips. Again, the touch is strange, his body used to how Gladio’s large hands fit on his body. Ardyn’s feel nice, but it isn’t the same. “Are you enjoying my cock that much?”

“Y-Yes, Ardyn.” He manages to gasp out, as the cock that’s inside of him begins to slide in and out of him in a steady rhythm. He’s yanked up onto his knees, his back now pressed against Ardyn’s chest, as his cock pushes deeper into him. “Nnngh…. Y-yes!”

“Such a good student you are, Specs. I’m  _very_  pleased by how you’re handling this.” His voice sounds in his ears, surrounding him. “Now, touch yourself while I fuck you.”

Not needing to be told twice, he begins to jerk himself off at the same pace that Ardyn sets. The moans that tear from his throat bounce off the walls in the room, as he gets thoroughly fucked by his trainer. It doesn’t take him very long to find his orgasm, his release spilling over his hand. He starts to grow soft, hoping that Ardyn will soon find his own release, when he feels a hand touch his.

“No, Specs. Bring yourself back to a full erection. You’re going to come one more time before I come.”

He moans low, nodding his head at the command of his trainer. “Y-Yes, Ardyn.” He manages to bring himself back to full hardness with only a handful of strokes, the angle at which Ardyn thrusts his cock in and out of him helping, as the tip of his cock keeps hitting his hidden spot. “Nnngh…”

“That’s it, Specs. You can do it. I know you can.” Ardyn’s whispered words of encouragement make him moan low. “If you can’t, then you’ve got no business being here.”

His comment sets Ignis’ mind, his hand beginning to fly over his thick length. The intensity of Arydny’s thrusts become more and more frantic, Ignis now screaming in pleasure with each rough thrust that assaults his body. He starts to come again, a loud, low whine leaving his throat, as he squirts his release onto the bed beneath him, some of his release flinging up towards his chest.

“Perfect, Specs. Absolutely perfect.” Ardyn slams deep into him a few more times, and then, he hears him grunt, the rush he’s used to not occurring, since the man is wearing a condom.

He collapses on the bed, panting hard, as Ardyn pulls out of him. “G-Gods, that was…”

“You did well.” Ardyn gets up off the bed, and grabs a few tissues. “Usually, I would clean you up, but we’re running later than I had thought we would.”

Ignis takes the tissue, and wipes off his hand, then wipes off his stomach. “It’s fine. I understand.” He pants hard, his body all out of sorts from the double orgasm he’s just experienced. “A-As an escort, we’re not expected to come like that in one session, are we?”

“No.” Arydn shakes his head. “You are to come only once during your session, so you must learn to deny yourself an orgasm, if your client is not ready. That will come with your training. It is going to be physically exhausting for you, but if you’re able to keep your body in check while giving your clients a good session, then you’ll have many repeat customers.”

“Wow. Got it.” He nods his head, somehow managing to sit up. He slips off the bed, and begins to get dressed, moving a little slow. “So, after you’re finished with a client, then what?” He asks, slipping his shoes on.

“Then, the escort leads them back out to the bar, where they generally enjoy one more drink, and then leave the club when they wish. We never escort anyone out after they’ve had a session.” The two walk out of the room, the red light turning off as soon as they exit.

He looks up at him. “Are you going to be walking me out to the bar?”

“I’m afraid not.” Ardyn shakes his head. “I’ve got some things I need to discuss with Dino. I want you back here in a week and a half. Be here at 7. Plan on being here for the full twelve hours you normally would for a shift.”

Ignis nods his head. “Very well. I’ll see you in a week and a half.” He extends his hand to Ardyn, who shakes it.

“Enjoy your night, Specs~.” He gives a small wave, and then heads back down a different hallway, leaving him to go back out to the main area on his own.

Approaching the bar, he sees the same bartender who had served him earlier, already approaching him with a single shot of Anak. He looks at his watch, and is surprised to see that it’s already close to 2 in the morning. Had he really been back in the room with Ardyn for that long? It felt like it had only been a half hour, at most an hour. Not almost three. The alcohol dulls his post-orgasm high, only now discovering just how sore he is. The ache feels good, though. He puts a generous tip on the table, then heads to the front door.

“See ya in a week a half, Specs!” Cindy says, as he walks by her station. “Hope ya had a good time tonight!”

He nods, a smile on his face. “I did. See you then.” He looks at the front door, not wanting to go out this way, but he knows he’s got no choice. Not when he’s a ‘client’ tonight. He pushes the door open, and heads out into the night, the cool air feeling good on his face - the temperature slightly cooler outside than it had been inside.

“Hope you enjoyed your night, sir.” He hears Gladio’s gruff voice address him. He can almost hear the annoyance, mixed with something else that he can’t quite place. Ignis doesn’t say anything, only nods his head, taking longer strides to get to the side of the building, and away from the stare he can feel coming from his ex-lover.

The walk to his car doesn’t take that long, as soon as he’s around the corner of the building. He sees Cor is still standing guard at the back door. He gives a wave of his hand, which is returned by the bouncer, then gets into his car. He heads back to his apartment, and heads straight to the bathroom, needing to get the smell of his trainer off of his body. The musk of Ardyn seems to cling to his skin, just like the man’s voice had been inside of his head while they were in his room at Cauthess, now his scent is all over his body. He soaps up his body twice, thoroughly cleaning his ass, the sting of their session a reminder that he’s now had sex with someone else, a thought that makes him feel slightly sick to his stomach. But what’s done is done, and it won’t be the last. He grabs his shampoo and washes his hair, then gets out of the shower.

Walking back into his bedroom, Ignis pulls his phone out of his slacks pocket.  _Shit_. He’d forgotten to turn it back on when he’d left. He turns it back on, and dries off while waiting for the phone to reboot. Putting on a pair of flannel pajama pants, he sees his phone has finally turned back on. He slides under the covers, turns the light off, and unlocks his phone, noticing that it’s almost half past three. He’s not surprised to see a text message waiting for him, having expected it, but it still doesn’t make it any easier when he reads it.

“ _Next time, a head’s up would be real nice_.” Gladio had sent the message to him twenty minutes after he’d entered Cauthess. He takes off his glasses, sets them on the nightstand next to his bed, and pinches the bridge of his nose. He sighs, fingers already beginning to type a response to him.

“ _I was called at 10, and had to be there in an hour. I didn’t have time to send you a text. I didn’t realize you would be working. I don’t need to give you any excuses, and I definitely don’t need you to sending me a text like this. Don’t make this harder than it already is_.” He looks at the message, reading the words over in his mind. He deletes some of the message, and instead reworks his thoughts. “ _I was called at 10, asked to be there at 11. I wasn’t aware you were working. Next time, I’ll send you a head’s up. In fact, I’ll just do it now. I’m to be back there in a week and a half, at 7pm._ ” Satisfied with that reply, he pushes send, and keeps the phone in his hand, knowing that Gladio will be texting him back shortly.

His phone buzzes in his hand two minutes later. “ _Thanks for the head’s up_.” That’s it. Nothing else. Trying not to let it get him more upset than he already is, Ignis sets his phone on his nightstand, and curls into a ball, tears threatening to fall from his closed eyes. He doesn’t want to say something he might regret later to Gladio, even though the urge is strong. He knew that taking this position wasn’t going to be easy, but he had wanted to try, because no one else was wanting to hire him. He falls asleep, overcome with sadness, questioning why he’d thought that this would be a good idea.

***

A door slamming brings him out of his sleep, startling him awake. The dread he’d felt a few hours before returns, as he reaches blindly for his glasses, putting them on his face as he sits up in bed, keeping his back against the headboard. The door to his room pushes open, and he sees his ex standing in front of him, the look on his face the same that he feels in his own body.

“You could have texted me.” Gladio says, staying in the doorway to his bedroom. “Having to see you there last night - knowing exactly what you were doing there - do you know how that made me feel?”

He draws his knees up to his chest, hugging them close to his body. “Why are you here? Are you here to give me shit? Because I’m already capable of doing that on my own, thank you very much.”

“You weren’t there as an escort last night, were you. You couldn’t have been. Why would you go through the front like that if you were?”

It’s as if Gladio doesn’t hear a word he’s saying, and instead keeps focusing on his own pain, rather than try and talk to him about it logically. “Gladio.” Amber eyes -  _his are darker than Ardyn’s_  -  finally meet his own. Where that thought comes from, he doesn’t know, but it won’t do any good to dwell on it now when he sees how upset his ex is. “You know why I was there.”

“Who’d you fuck? That little shit Loqi? Or was it a woman? How’d it feel to have your dick back inside a pussy? I bet it was real nice, wasn’t it?”

“Enough!” He screams, jumping up off the bed. “Don’t fucking do this to me, Gladio! I’m already having a difficult time with this. I need you to be my  _friend_. Isn’t that what we talked about when I took this job? That we’d be friends? Why are you pulling this bullshit on me now? How is this fair?”

“Fair?? You want to talk about fair?” Gladio glowers at him, the anger and hurt evident in his eyes. “How is it fair to me that you broke up with  _me_  to take this fucking position? LITERALLY A FUCKING POSITION.” The loudness of his words doesn’t make him flinch, regrettably used to the way his ex-lover handles himself when becoming heated.

Rather than shout back at him like he wants to, he keeps the tone of his voice level. “We will be working together. You’re going to have to let it go, Gladio. We need to find a common ground, so that your jealousy doesn’t get the best of either of us.”

“Who’d you fuck? Just tell me that.” The anger is gone from his voice, now replaced with the same bitter sadness that Ignis has felt since leaving Cauthess.

“Are the trainers really not the same?” He asks, hoping that Gladio will have an answer for him, and not a redirected question.

Gladio nods his head. “That’s correct. I know a few on staff who have helped train some of the escorts. You gonna tell me, or am I gonna have to hear about it from one of our coworkers?”

“I’m not hired yet.” He speaks quietly, a little surprised to hear Gladio refer to them as ‘their’ coworkers, and not ‘mine’. “I won’t get officially hired until I complete my training. Whenever that might be. Three weeks? Four? Who knows.”

“Shit, is it really going to be that intense? It’s not like, nightly training, right?”

“No. As far as I know.” The regret he’d been feeling starts to ebb away, the conversation the two of them are carrying on helps to abate his feelings. “Like I told you, my next visit with Ardyn is to be a week and a half from last night, and I’ll be with him for the full twelve hours of my shift.”

The look of shock in his ex’s eyes makes his stomach drop. “Did you say Ardyn is training you?”

“Yes…?” He replies, a little nervous. “Why?”

“You fucked the co-owner last night?”

He knows he’s going to have to tell him, especially with him constantly pressing him on the matter. Ignis turns around, and walks over towards his nightstand, hoping that this won’t go as bad as he thinks it will. Taking a deep breath, he shakes his head. “No, I didn’t fuck Ardyn. He took me.”

Large hands grab onto his shoulders, forcing him to turn around. “Ardyn fucked you, huh? How was it? Was his cock as good as everyone says it is? Did he make you come over and over? Make you scream, make you  _beg_  for more?”

“STOP!” Ignis screams, trying to push him away, but because of their difference in strength, he can’t do anything. He starts to cry, his head falling against Gladio’s chest. “P-Please, just stop…. I can’t do this…”

“You  _chose_  to do this, sweetheart.” Gladio’s voice is thick with emotion. “You made your bed, now you get to lie in it.”

He cries harder, as the words ring true in his ears. “It doesn’t mean that it makes this any easier.” He shakes his head, keeping his forehead against Gladio’s sternum. “All I could think about…”

“What? What was it you thought about?” The hands that had been on his shoulders are now gone, Gladio’s arms now circling his back.

Ignis lifts his head, finally meeting his amber eyes. “All I could think about was how he wasn’t  _you_.”

Gladio’s mouth comes crashing down on his, Ignis quick to respond to the kiss, his arms wrapping around his neck, the taste and feel of Gladio’s tongue in his mouth feeling like the lifeline he’s been looking for since leaving Cauthess. Kisses are indeed intimate, this intimacy far superior to any sexual touch. Each touch of their tongues becomes more and more insistent, the soft material of his bed against his back causes him to pull away from the kiss, as Gladio starts to lean over him.

“N-No, we can’t…” He shakes his head, but as he feels Gladio’s fingers work on the drawstring of his pants, he knows that his words hold no real meaning in them.

“You said it yourself, sweetheart. You’re not yet employed at Cauthess. That means we can fuck for a little while longer.” Gladio speaks low into his ear, making him moan softly. “Don’t you want that…?”

His eyes close tight, as he finds himself nodding his head, even though he knows that he should be saying no. “But when I get the job….”

“When you get it, we’ll stop. I promise.” Gladio starts to kiss his neck, the familiar feel of his stubble scratching his neck makes Ignis release a somewhat needy moan. “Let me take his touch away from your body, Specs. Let me be the one to show you how good sex can feel…”

Closing his eyes, he seals his fate with a simple nod of his head. “S-Show me, Gladio.”

“With pleasure, sweetheart.”


	3. Taking the Leap

* * *

A week and a half flies by faster than Ignis is ready for, hoping that time would slow down, and he would be able to delay his next training session for as long as possible. After that first night - he’d slowly begun to adjust his sleep schedule, going to bed at 9 in the morning, and waking up around 4 in the afternoon. It helps that Gladio returns to his bed every single morning since that first night, the two of them reconnecting in a way he knows is going to be dangerous to break apart from, but for now - he’s not thinking about it. He’s living in the moment, because he has nothing else to do.

He pulls into the parking lot of Cauthess, and sees his ex standing at the back door. He raises his hand in greeting, adjusting the snug vest around his chest. “Evening, Gladio. They’ve got you back here tonight? Does that mean Cor’s up front?” He asks, keeping his voice somewhat disinterested.

“We got another guy out front. He knows you’re coming, though. I’ll be back here all night. You’re off at 7?” Gladio asks, crossing his arms over his chest. “Dino told you to come back this way?”

Ignis shakes his head. “No, I’m supposed to go back through the front. If everything goes as planned, then yes, I’ll be here until 7am.” The thought of spending all twelve hours here is making him freak out internally, but he doesn’t make it noticeable to anyone. “Enjoy your night, Gladio.” He gives a small wave of his hand, as he begins to walk up the incline, heading to the street up above.

Pulling his phone out, he turns it off completely, and manages to walk through the front with no problem. He sees Cindy standing at her podium, a cheerful smile on her face. “Evenin’, Specs! You’re here for training day two, that right?”

“Indeed.” He nods his head, offering her his most debonair smile. “Am I to go to the bar now?”

“Actually, no.” She shakes her head, and pulls an envelope from under her podium. “I was given instructions to give this to you upon your arrival. You may go over there -” she points to where a lobby area is, different from the bar area, “and read whatever is in the contents of that envelope.”

Having no interest in arguing, he goes to the right of the podium, and takes a seat in a secluded area, not sure if he’s supposed to let anyone see what he’s been given or not. He pulls a note out, and feels his adrenaline begin to pump through his body with every word that he reads.

“ _Specs- Tonight is going to be different than your last visit. Tonight - my arsenal is to be used as you please, on one condition. You utilize it on me. Come find me at the bar, and treat me like I’m a client that has come here tonight, specifically to be shown a good time. Once you’ve passed this exercise, I’ll instruct you of your next task, when we’re alone in the room together. Good luck~. - A._ ”

He folds the letter, and puts it into his jacket pocket, glad that he chose tonight to wear one of the finely tailored suits. He had almost put on the same one he’d worn the last time, had planned on putting on a different tie and vest, but something had drawn him to one of his new suits. Fitted dark grey slacks, a matching vest and jacket, with a dark green tie knotted at his throat completed his ensemble. He reaches into his pocket, and pulls out a pair of fingerless gloves, putting them onto his hands. That last touch had been Gladio’s suggestion.

“ _I know you are worried about touching people, so why not wear a pair of gloves when you’re at work? You can be known as ‘Specs’, the man with glasses and has a thing for wearing gloves.” Gladio’s fingers push through his hair, as he rests on his chest, having just finished a morning delight._

_Looking up at him, he tilts his head to the side. “Can I do that?”_

_“Why the fuck not? If they don’t like it, they’ll tell you to stop. But I bet you anything, Ardyn’ll approve. Especially since you’ll no doubt look fucking hot as a hitman.”_

_He laughs, shaking his head. “You’re hilarious.” He thinks about it, and nods his head. “I think you may be onto something.”_

_“Yeah, well, it’s your turn to be on ‘something’ right now.”_

_“Mmm… Okay…”_

He adjusts the gloves, and smooths down his vest again, before walking back past Cindy, who has a big smile on her face. She nods her head as he walks by her, and makes his way into the bar. He sees Ardyn sitting towards the middle, a drink in his hand. There are other clients sitting around him, and it seems like he’s in the middle of a conversation with one of them. Knowing that this might be part of the test, he takes a deep breath, and approaches where he’s sitting, placing a hand on his back, feeling the man relax back into the touch, almost as if he was expecting it.

“Good evening,” he keeps his voice low, his hand still planted firmly on his back. “I’m sorry to have kept you waiting.” The client Ardyn had been in conversation with turns away from them, allowing Ignis to step up close to the bar. “How’re you this evening? I hope that you’ve been well?”

“I’ve been great, Specs. How’ve you been?” Ardyn’s response, and the familiarity between them makes it easier for him to slip into this new role of his.

He can hear the chatter around them decreasing, the clients all paying attention to their exchange, no doubt wondering who the hell he is to warrant the attention of one of the best escorts in the club. “I’ve been well.” He sees the man down his drink, and sets the empty glass on the bar. “Are you interested in having another, or would you like to head back now?”

“We can head back.” Ardyn nods his head, before slipping a twenty towards the bartender, who nods his head at him. Ignis moves to the side, allowing him to slip off the barstool.

Keeping his hand on the spot just below his shoulder blades, Ignis leads him through the crowd, Ardyn walking close to him. He can feel his heart beating fast in his chest, trying to go over in his mind how they got to Ardyn’s room the last time. The hallways are a maze, and he only hopes he makes the appropriate turn. When he does, Ardyn stops walking, and turns to look at him. “Yes…?” He asks, a little hesitant.

“You did well.” Ardyn praises him, patting him on the shoulder. “I wanted to see what you would do being thrown into an unexpected situation, and you performed admirably. But…”

“But…?” He can feel his heartbeat pounding on the pulsepoint on his neck. “Did I do something inappropriate?”

“Not at all.” Ardyn puts his arm around his shoulder. “My room is this way, though.” He points the other direction.

His shoulders drop, somewhat relieved that that was all it was. “Okay. My apologies - I was a little bit preoccupied when I first came here the last time. I won’t forget next time.”

“The next time, you’ll be in your own room~.” Ardyn releases the hold he has on his shoulders, and begins to walk forward. “Come with me.”

Trying to remember how to walk, the reality that this is all actually moving forward, instead of staying stagnant, has him slightly nervous. He thought there would be more training. There  _has_  to be. He can’t just go off of two nights - even if tonight is supposedly going to be for the full twelve hours.  _Twelve hours_. His body starts to ache just thinking about it. Two nights prior, he and Gladio had had a marathon session of sex - non-stop for three orgasms, and that had wiped him out completely. There’s no way he’s going to be able to make it through the entire night tonight without having to take those drugs Ardyn had spoken of, and that fills him with a sense of dread.

He follows Ardyn into the room, the nervousness kicking back up as he hears the door close. “Alright, Specs. Tonight is the night that we’re going to put that endurance of yours to the test.”

Confirming what he already knew to be the case, he gives a small nod of his head, and turns around. “What are you proposing? Are we to alternate with one another tonight?”

“I want you to seduce me.” Ardyn shakes his head. “When was the last time you were on top?”

Ignis pushes his glasses back up onto the bridge of his nose, as he tries to calm his racing heart down. “A long time,” he answers in a soft voice. “I told you before, I usually prefer to be the one on the bottom.”

“That’s very nice, but with this job, you are not going to have that choice, I’m afraid.” Ardyn walks over to his cabinet, and opens it up with little fanfare. “You may choose anything in here tonight to use on me. You can start with one, and move to another.”

“Isn’t your body going to be sore, if we go all twelve hours?” He asks, his throat becoming dry. “Surely the plan isn’t to do it for that length of time.”

“Tonight, you’re going to orgasm at  _least_  four times. Five times, if I can manage it.” Ardyn begins to get undressed, Ignis now looking over at the cabinet. “We’ll handle this tonight as if I’m four separate clients. After our first session, you will escort me back out to the bar area. Then you will come back here, clean yourself up, clean the room up - should it need it, as all of our escorts are responsible for their own cleanliness - and then Cindy will call you when it’s time to start our next session.” Now fully naked, Ardyn sits down on the bed. “Are there any questions?”

“Yes.” Ignis walks over to the cabinet, pulling drawers out to take stock of the arsenal now at his fingertips. “May I have one of those pills you spoke of?” 

Ardyn leans back, and shakes his head. “Not yet. But yes, I will make sure you can take one a little later. For now - you shouldn’t need it. Or am I not that attractive?” Ignis turns around to look at him, and sees that he’s now spreading himself open, the thickness between his legs jutting upwards.

“You’re  _very_  attractive.” It’s not a lie, as his own body is beginning to respond to the man’s nakedness, now that he’s pushing away the fears, and stepping back into his new role. Stepping away from the cabinet, he walks back over to where Ardyn is laying, hanging up his coat on the end of the bed. He rolls up his sleeves to his elbows, and moves to sit on the bed, placing his gloved hand on Ardyn’s knee. “What would you like to do this evening? Is there a fantasy of yours that I can help fulfill with our time together tonight?”

He sees a smile appear on Ardyn’s face, a small jolt going through him, as it seems his trainer is pleased with his course of action. “Do you have a blindfold? I’ve always wanted to know what it would feel like to have my sight taken away from me.”

Leaning down, he brushes his lips against Ardyn’s knee, and hears the man release a soft sigh, the smell of his musk reaching his nose with the close proximity to his crotch. “I’m sure I can manage to find  _something_  that will make that a reality for you.” He lifts his head, and stares up at him. “Anything else?”

“I leave the rest up to you.” Ardyn moves to lay in the center of the bed, keeping his legs spread apart.

Ignis stands up, and walks back over to the cabinet. Rummaging through the drawers, he finds a black silk sash that will do nicely for a blindfold. He sees a pair of cuffs next to them, and picks them up. Why break up the set, if they’re meant to be together? Putting them in his pants pocket, he keeps the sash in his hand. He leaves the cabinet door slightly ajar, and walks back over to the bed, admiring how nice Ardyn’s body truly is. The hair on his chest, the toned muscles of his abdomen, all of it is beautiful.

He sits near his trainer’s shoulders, holding the silk sash up. He drags the tips over the expanse of Ardyn’s chest, watching as the man arches up, a soft groan slipping from his throat. “Lift your head up for me, please.” Ignis speaks in a soft tone, as he drags the sash up the side of Ardyn’s neck. When he lifts up his head, his fingers tremble slightly as he leans over him to tie it on properly over his eyes. He makes a knot on the back of his head, guiding him to lay back down against the pillow, hoping the knot won’t be a bother. “Can you see?”

“No.” The richness of his voice, the deep baritone quality to it brings a pleased smile to Ignis’ lips. “I can see nothing.”

Standing back up, he pulls one of the cuffs from his pocket. He reaches down, and picks up Ardyn’s left hand, and pulls it up to be above his head. “Now, Mr. Izunia, should you feel uncomfortable with anything I do this evening, you will let me know by saying the word ‘Cactuar’.” He puts the cuff on his wrist, and hooks it to the strap that is attached to the headboard. “Do you understand?”

“Yes, Specs.” Another pleased smile appears on his trainer’s face. “Cactuar, but only if I don’t feel comfortable.”

“Exactly.” He picks up his other hand, and repeats the process. He steps back to admire his work, and feels his pants become unbearably tight. Seeing Ardyn strung up by his wrists, the blindfold on his face - it’s a mindfuck. The power he feels coursing through his system makes him feel bold, something he’s never really experienced to this degree in the bedroom. “We’ll begin now.”

Going back to the dresser, he pulls out a long feather that’s attached to a long stem. Standing next to the bed, he starts to glide it along his trainer’s chest, watching as the muscles in his shoulders begin to tense up, Ardyn groaning softly as he arches up off the bed. Before he gets too used to it, Ignis slides it down towards his navel, brushing it over his ribcage. He can see the hair on his chest and stomach beginning to pebble, the goosebumps apparent on Ardyn’s body. Seeing the visible confirmation that what he’s doing is good makes him feel somewhat better, as he starts to slide the feather down towards his cock.

“Does it bother you that you can’t see me?” He drags the feather down towards Ardyn’s inner thigh, but does not touch his cock. He hears the man whimper, the noise going straight to his own cock. He sees him nod his head slow, as he moves the feather to his opposite thigh. “Good. You’ll never know what’s coming.”

Reaching down, he puts his hand around Ardyn’s cock, and gives it a firm tug. He sees Ardyn’s mouth drop open, the shocked gasp that turns quickly in a moan leaves a warm feeling in his body. He had not touched his cock the week before with his hand, only with his mouth, and the way it feels - thick between his fingers, full of promise - it makes him bite back a moan, unsure if he’s allowed to make any noise while being in control. After a few tugs, he drags one finger from the base of his cock, up to the tip, then rubs it over the flushed head.

He hears his trainer release a low moan, as he rubs his finger over the tip more. “More of that, Specs.” Ardyn releases another low moan. “Play with me more like that.”

“I was not aware that you could make such a request of your escort.” He uses the stem of the feather to whack the top of Ardyn’s thigh. “Now, what did you just say?”

The devious smile that he sees appear on his trainer’s lips helps him to see that what he’s chosen to do is the right path. “Very good, Specs. Very good, indeed.”

“I’m pleased you think so.” He gives his other thigh a whack, smiling when he sees him tug on the restraints, the bed creaking a little. “Now then, Mr. Izunia.” He resumes gliding the tip of the feather over his legs, letting the tip of the feather brush against his sac. He sees him shift his hips on the bed. “Keep your legs still, please. Otherwise, I will need to restrain them as well.”

“Yes, Specs.” Ardyn stops immediately, pleased to see again that what he’s said appears to be correct.

He sets the feather down, and grabs the small bottle of lube that’s sitting right on top of the nightstand next to the bed. He pulls off his gloves, setting them to the side, knowing that what he’s about to do will require them to be off, unless he wants to get them dirty. He hears Ardyn inhale, as he flips open the cap. He holds his hand near his trainer’s ear, squirting some of the lubricant onto his fingers. “Do you know what that sound is, Mr. Izunia?”

“Yes.” It comes out more as moan, than an answer to a simple question. He sees him lift his legs up, bending them at the knee, his hips rising up a little off the bed.

A low chuckle leaves his throat, the sound foreign in his own ears, but he sees the way it affects his trainer. He visibly sees Ardyn’s cock twitch, precum seeping out from the slit, as he keeps himself opened for him. “Someone is eager this evening.” He teases Ardyn’s entrance with one finger, marveling at the smoothness of his anus, no hair on that part of his body. Unlike his cock, which has a trimmed bush, which his now looks like as well, after their session the week prior. “Perhaps I should tease you more, hmm?” He dips the tip of his finger inside of him, groaning low at how warm it is inside of Ardyn’s body. “Well, well,” he hum appreciatively, rolling his finger around, just to get a feel for his body.

“Specs, please.” The neediness in Ardny’s voice makes him question if it’s real or not, but when he adds a second finger, he sees his body relax, a pleased smile appearing on his lips. “Nngh… yes, thank you…”

Stunned by how receptive the man is to his touches, he pushes both fingers into him more, then leans over, and brushes a kiss against his hip bone. “You do seem to be enjoying yourself, Mr. Izunia.” He slowly adds a third finger in, and begins to scissor the two outer fingers, while curling his middle finger just a tiny bit. “Does that mean you’re pleased with my performance?”

“Gods, yes.” The immediate answer surprises him, but then he realizes it’s because he’s found that spot inside of Ardyn, the one that makes all men turn to mush the minute it’s touched. He rubs his middle finger against it again, another soft groan leaving his trainer’s throat. “Can’t wait…”

He pumps his fingers into him with a gentle push. “But I’m afraid you must,” Ignis teases him, moving his fingers at a slower pace. He spreads him open a little more, and then pulls his fingers out, his own cock looking for the relief he knows will be happening soon. How the escorts manage to do this to total strangers, he isn’t sure - but he’s glad that he’s not at that stage yet. His heart begins to pound hard in his chest, as he wipes off his hand with a tissue, and grabs one of the condoms from the drawer on the nightstand.

“Are you going to fuck me now, Specs?” Ardyn’s voice returns to the tone he’d used the week prior, the one that makes Ignis’ head fall forward with an urge to start touching himself. “Will I get the pleasure of knowing what your cock feels like inside of me?” 

Tearing the packet open, he toes off his shoes, and pulls his pants and underwear all the way off, leaving his shirt and vest on as he kneels down on the bed. “Since you’ve been so generous to request me this evening, Mr. Izunia, I can’t see any reason why you would not get to experience that pleasure.” His fingers tremble as he slides the condom over his cock, pushing it all the way down towards the base, making sure that it’s nice and secure around his girthy flesh.

“Take off the blindfold, but leave my restraints.” Ardyn’s voice becomes one of business, almost as if the man has sensed the sudden bout of fear that’s infiltrated his senses. Reaching up, he pulls on the knot, then pulls the silk sash away from his face. He sees Ardyn blink a few times, and then sees his amber eyes staring up at him, a pleased look on his face. “You’re doing splendid, Specs. Now, don’t hesitate, because I will not walk you through this again tonight. If you can’t perform on your own, then you do not deserve the job here.”

“R-Right.” He nods his head in complete agreement with his trainer. “I know that. I’ve been doing well up until-”

“Yes, you have.” Ardyn nods his head. “Now, push those fears aside, and put that cock of yours inside of me.” He lifts his knees back up towards his chest, his loosened hole beckoning him. “You have nothing to worry about. This next step is the most difficult for many of our escorts - especially if they’re not used to being the ones in control in their personal lives. So, take that leap, Specs. You know you want this job.”

Settling between Ardyn’s legs, he puts the tip of his wrapped cock against his entrance.  _Take the leap_. He closes his eyes, and pushes his hips forward, the warmth he’d felt around his fingers becoming a more muted touch on his cock, as the condom prevents him from knowing what it feels like to have skin on skin contact. Even still, the way his trainer’s body pulls him in, it’s enough to make him release a low, heated moan.

“That’s it, Specs…” Ardyn’s voice begins to infiltrate his mind again, just as it had done the previous week. “Now start moving your hips, and show me what a good escort you are. Show it to me, and I’ll make you  _great_.”

He drops forward, keeping himself elevated on his wrists, as he starts to roll his hips slow, getting used to how it feels to be inside of someone like this. It takes a few unsteady thrusts, but then he finds a rhythm, one that seems to work out for Ardyn as well, as the moans he draws from the man’s throat are any indication of how good it feels. Remembering that he needs to take care of his client first before himself, he pulls himself back, and sits on the back of his legs, watching as his wrapped cock goes in and out of Ardyn’s body.

Ignis wraps his hand around his trainer’s cock, and begins to stroke him slow, staying in the same pattern as he rolls his hips, pushing his cock in and out of his body. He watches each expression on his face, knowing that the ‘personal’ touch to look someone in the eyes will make the experience that much more pleasurable for the client. It becomes difficult to look away, finding Ardyn’s gaze completely captivating, as he begins to increase the speed of his thrusts, pumping his cock faster with his hand. He  _almost_  breaks their gaze first, but when he sees Ardyn close his eyes, and toss his head back, he keeps his eyes focused on his trainer’s face, feeling the warmth of his release beginning to spill over his hand, the sounds of his pleasure ringing in Ignis’ ears. He keeps stroking him through his orgasm, as he begins to piston his hips a little harder, sinking his cock as deep as he can. With a low moan, his head falls forward, and he begins to come, spilling his release into the condom, his mind feeling the weight of what he’s just done.

It takes a few minutes for him to get reacclimated, removing his hand from his trainer’s softening cock, then slowly slips out of him. He grabs more of the tissues off the nightstand, and takes care to wipe up Ardyn first, before tending to his own body. Balling up the tissues, he tosses them into the trash, then sits just below the pillows Ardyn is currently resting on, and undoes one of the cuffs, helping him to bring his arm down. He does the same for his other arm, the two looking at each other, both still breathing a little fast.

“How was it?” Ignis asks, as he takes the cuffs off the restraint system, and sets them down on the nightstand. “Was it worth your time, Mr. Izunia?”

“Definitely, Specs.” Ardyn nods his head, a smirk on his face. “I think we can definitely work with this.”

He puts his arm under Ardyn’s back, helping him to sit up, and then helps him to stand up from the bed. He puts his boxers and slacks back on, then slips his shoes back on. When he turns around, he sees that Ardyn is fully dressed. “Ready to head back to the bar, Mr. Izunia?”

“I am.” His trainer accepts his offered arm, Ignis turning the light off above the door as they leave the room together.

When they get to the bar, it’s still as packed as it was upon his arrival, even though it’s now a little after nine in the evening. “I hope you enjoy the rest of your night, Mr. Izunia.” He lifts up his hand, and brings it to his lips, pressing a soft kiss against the top of his hand. “Should you wish to have another session with me, let Cindy know on your way out.”

“Thank you, Specs.” Ardyn nods his head, then beckons him forward. He leans down, and feels his warm breath against his ear. “Head back to my room, assuming you don’t get lost. You will be called when it’s time to get me.”

He pulls away, and nods his head. “Good evening to you, Mr. Izunia.” He heads back to the back of the club, and manages to find his way back to Ardyn’s room. He steps inside, and heads into the bathroom, hanging up his clothes on a few hangers that are hanging off the back of the door. Alone in the shower, warm water spraying against his back - that’s when he realizes what he’s done.

He’s had sex with someone he barely knows, and has enjoyed it.

Picking up a blue colored body wash, he takes a whiff of it, finding the scent to be pleasant enough. He should have realized he was going to be needing to take showers this evening - having assumed it would just be the two of them for the twelve hours. He did not think that this would go the way a normal night of work would. As he washes his body off, he thinks about how he’ll need to put together a toiletries bag, should he get the position as an escort. He doesn’t bother to wash his hair, the water barely touching it, and instead cleans himself up as best as he can. He grabs a fresh towel from the rack above the toilet, and wraps it around his waist. He’s about to spray some of Ardyn’s deodorant under his arms, when he hears a telephone ring.

He sees a phone on the opposite side of the bed, and walks across the room to pick it up. “Yes?”

“Hiya, Specs!” He hears Cindy’s voice come through the line. “Listen, we got you another client for this evenin’. He won’t be comin’ in for another two hours. Ya good with that?”

_As if I have a choice._  “Yes, that’s fine. Thank you, Cindy. So, should I just head out to the bar in two hours’ time?”

“That’s right. Ya got it. Have fun, Specs!” The call disconnects.

Two hours. He has to wait for two hours until he goes back out. Well, at least that means he’ll be able to recharge his own sexual desire. If he doesn’t have back to back clients, perhaps his stamina will prove to be enough. He heads back into the bathroom to dry off properly, and then puts some deodorant on. He sees some mouthwash by the sink, making a mental note to use it on his way out to meet his next client - or rather, Ardyn.

***

The second and third sessions are both spread apart by a couple of hours - Ignis somehow managing to stay awake and alert the entire time. He makes Ardyn come twice in both sessions, while he only comes once - making sure to give his trainer the complete satisfaction he knows that escorts are meant to give to their clients. The four time, however, happens immediately after their last session, Cindy calling him the second he returns back to the room.

“Yer next client will be ready for ya in fifteen minutes, Specs. He’ll be at the bar.”

“Wonderful. Thanks.” He tries not to sound too annoyed, but it’s almost five in the morning, and his body is beginning to feel the strain on this. Ardyn’s right - having sex like this is mentally and physically exhausting. But he knows that he can do this. He  _has_  to do it, because he wants this job. And not just because of the money, but because he’s tired of not doing anything productive with his life.

He takes a quick shower, and manages to wash his mouth for the third time that evening, fixing the tie around his neck. As he steps out of the room, he sees something he doesn’t expect to see. Gladio is walking towards him, but his head is down, no doubt heading back to the back entrance of the club. He knows he’s pressed for time, but a part of him wants to jump back into the room and wait three counts before heading back out. But then he’ll run the risk of being late - after doing so well this evening, he didn’t need to mess this up.

Ignis starts to walk towards him, and just as they’re about to bump into one another, he sees Gladio look up. The pain in his chest, that hasn’t been there since his last visit, returns with a vengeance, as he sees the recognition in his ex-but not at the moment-lover’s eyes. He sees him smile, the pain fading from his chest, as he returns the man’s smile.

“Evening, Specs.” Gladio remarks, as they approach one another. “Having a good night?”

“Can’t complain. It’s almost over though.” He smiles, nodding his head towards him. “Enjoy the rest of your shift, Gladio.”

“You too.”

Feeling a little bit better by their good natured exchange, he heads back out to the bar, and sees Ardyn waiting for him, drinking what looks like a glass of water. With it being so late - or so early, depending on the person - the bar isn’t anywhere near as packed as it has been throughout the evening. There are still clients waiting around, though, which amazes Ignis. He wonders if he’ll get many clients at this time of night, or if he’ll be more heavy-handed at the beginning of the night, as opposed to the end. He approaches Ardyn, and rests his hand on his back, the movements all but routine now.

“I hope I haven’t kept you waiting too long, Mr. Izunia.” He smiles, and sees Ardyn turn towards him, a smile on his face.

“Not at all, Specs.”

“I’m ready to go if you’re ready?” 

“I am.”

They head back to Ardyn’s room, Ignis flicking the light back on as he closes the door. “Ardyn, if I may?” He begins, knowing that this needs to be addressed before they proceed.

“You’re wondering why I’ve scheduled it so soon after our last session.” Ardyn takes a seat on the bed, crossing one leg over his knee.

“Actually, yes.” He nods his head, leaning against the wall. “Fifteen minutes is hardly enough time to-”

“This won’t be the last time it happens, Specs.” Ardyn stands up, and walks over to him, placing his hands on his shoulders. “You’re  _very_  good at seducing people. You’ve managed to keep me on my toes each session of ours tonight, and that in and of itself is quite the remarkable feat. Dino was right to beg you to take the job.” A smirk appears on his trainer’s face, as he feels a blush begin to creep onto his cheeks. “So, you’ve done very well this entire night. Fifteen minutes might become the norm for you, so it’s best we start to train you now.” He reaches into his pocket, and pulls out a small white pill.

He looks at his palm, then reaches for it. “Is this that pill you spoke of?”

“Yes. I’ve had it ready for you to use since our second session, but I can see that your body doesn’t need it if you have enough of a gap between clients. But that won’t always be the case.” Ardyn nods his head, Ignis picking it up off of his palm. “Take it. It will take a few minutes to dissolve into your system, but once it does, you will be good to go.”

“How long do the effects last?” He asks, staring at the pill. “I’m not going to be horny for the next eight hours, am I?”

Ardyn shakes his head. “No. It’s a low enough dosage that it should last a max of four hours. It won’t be uncomfortable. It will just help to kickstart your desire, if you feel it waning.”

“And you allow your escorts to use this?” Ignis looks at his trainer, a little doubt in his eyes. “Or is this just because we’re ‘training’?”

“A little bit of both, actually.” His trainer shrugs his shoulders. “We don’t drug test anyone, and we have a supply of these pills on hand at all times, should an escort feel the need to take one if they’ve had a very long night.”

That’s all he needs to hear. He pops it into his mouth, and swallows it dry. “What are we to do during your session now?” He asks, raising a hand up to the tie that sits around Ardyn’s throat. “Shall I keep you guessing?”

“Sounds perfect to me, Specs.” Amber eyes reflect the mischief he feels pooling in his own stomach. “Do your worst to me.”

The pill kicks in by the time both of their clothes have been shed, Ignis’ true to his word, as he makes a complete mess of his trainer - the moans and screams he gets out of Ardyn some of the loudest he’s managed to draw from him. His own libido continues to spike with each loud moan, but makes sure to bring his ‘client’ to completion first, before allowing himself to find his own release.

By the time they finish, it’s nearing seven in the morning, Ignis surprised that they’ve been going for as long as they had, but that seems to always be the case. As they get dressed, his cock becomes soft, but he can feel the pill working through his system, ready to snap back into action whenever called upon. He looks at Ardyn fix himself up, as he does the same.

“I have a question.” He slips his shoes on, and looks over at his trainer. When he sees him nod his head, he continues. “Time seems to be flying by whenever we’re in a session. How will I know if I’ve gone over?”

“Ah, yes.” Ardyn walks over to the dresser, and points to a small light that he had not noticed before. “That will flash when it is getting close to the time of the end of your session. If you prefer, we could ring the phone once. You may find yourself losing track of time with your first few clients, but you’ll soon know how to judge what an hour feels like, what two hours feel like, etc.” Ardyn turns off the light, as they step out. “Which brings me to our next visit.”

Ignis feels his stomach drop, but keeps his face neutral. “Oh? And when will my next visit be?”

“Tonight.”

“Tonight??” Ignis almost stops walking, but manages to keep moving forward.

“Yes, tonight.” Ardyn nods his head. “Tonight, you will be on for another full shift. Be prepared for a few surprises.” He smirks, and tips his head towards him. “Be here at 7. Come dressed comfortably, but bring your ‘uniform’ with you. You will be getting your own room tonight, Specs.”

The pit returns to his stomach, as he realizes what he’s saying. “I’m sorry, but did you say I was getting my own room tonight?”

“Yes, but it will be a temporary room. You’re not hired yet, Specs.” Ardyn winks, then begins to walk away. “Feel free to come early, but be in the bar at 7. Someone will show you what room you’ll be in.” He gives a wave of his hand, and heads down a different hallway.

Sighing, he rubs his eyes under his glasses, feeling the events of the evening beginning to catch up to him. He makes his way back out to the front area, waves a goodbye to Cindy, and heads to the underground parking lot. He sees Gladio still standing at the door, not yet off for the night. He gives him a simple wave, and gets into his car. He wants to knock his head on the steering wheel, but he knows if he does, Gladio will question it, as he can feel the man’s gaze on him. Instead, he puts his car into drive, and leaves the parking lot, heading back to his apartment.

After a quick shower, he puts a pair of black sweats on, and sits down on the couch. He hears the lock turn, shoulders dropping as he hears Gladio enter his apartment. “Hey, Ignis.” Gladio drops his keys on the counter, and joins him on the couch. “How’d your night go?”

“It was exhausting.” He admits, resting his head on his shoulder, falling into his embrace. “And I get to do it all again tonight.”

“No shit?” Gladio’s hand begins to run through his hair, the touch helping him to relax, as well as bring the pill he’d taken back into action, his arousal difficult to hide in his sweats. “I”m off tonight, so I won’t see you. Gotta say, it was kinda nice bumping into you, though.”

He breathes a deep sigh of relief. “I’m glad to hear you say that.” He turns his head, and kisses him softly. “I’ll miss seeing you tonight, but I’ll see you in the morning when I get home, won’t I?”

“Until you get hired, you know I’ll be here every night.” Gladio nods, leaning forward to kiss him again.

Moaning softly, he moves to sit on Gladio’s lap, wrapping his arms and legs around him. HIs lover picks him up, and carries him to his bedroom. “Good, because I want your cock inside of me right now, and I’m pretty sure I’m going to want it when I come back tomorrow morning too.”

“My body is yours to do with as you please, sweetheart.”

“Mmm…. perfect.”


	4. The Feminine Touch

* * *

Rolling over in bed, Ignis feels something warm press against his back. Humming low, he pushes back into it, as thick arms wrap around his waist, pulling him into the little spoon position with his ex-but not ex at the moment-lover. “Mmm…. Morning…” He traces his fingers over the raised bumps of Gladio’s tattoo, feeling a slight shiver go through his body as he feels his chin rest on his shoulder. “Sleep okay…?”

“With you beside me all day? How could I not?” Gladio’s deep voice penetrates his ear, making him moan softly. “What time you have to be at work, sweetheart?”

Eyes blurry with no glasses on, he squints to see the time on the clock on his nightstand. “Mm… in a couple of hours. I should probably get there a little early, since I was told not to come dressed tonight.”

“That mean we have time to fool around again…?”

The arm that’s been around his waist disappears, Gladio’s hand moving to rest against his hip, as he feels the tip of his cock start to rub against his entrance. “N-No…. “ He shakes his head, even though he pushes back, groaning low as he feels the tip push into him, heat flooding through his body.

“Just for a few minutes, sweetheart…” His lover whispers into his ear. “You know it feels good right when we wake up…”

Knowing his true weakness, he feels it slip all the way in, his body still loose from their sex before they went to bed. It starts off slow, a few gentle thrusts, then they start to become a little bit more urgent, the utter pleasure of how Gladio’s cock feels inside of him spurning him on to move without a thought in his mind. Ignis gets lost in how good it feels to be taken like this, when the realization that he might need to be on his ‘A game’ tonight brings him out of his pleasure-filled haze.

“S-Stop…” He moans, Gladio’s thrusts becoming more insistent. Even though he says to stop, he keeps pushing his hips back, to meet every thrust of Gladio’s, the way his cock fits perfectly inside of him makes his body feel its best.

“I won’t come in you…” Gladio whispers into his ear, gripping his hip a little tighter. “Come on, sweetheart…. I know you want this too…”

He knows that it’s hopeless to fight. He  _does_  want this. He  _needs_  this, as it’s the only touch that will keep him going for the duration of his work in a few hours. “Nnngh…. D-Don’t stop…. Gladio….” He moans, grinding his own ass down against Gladio’s cock.

“You know I won’t, sweetheart.”

It doesn’t take them very long - a few more thrusts, a few deep moans resonating near his ear, that’s all he needs to push him into oblivion. He feels Gladio pull out, the warmth of his release splashing onto his back, as his own keeps dribbling out of his own cock makes him moan low. They stay close to one another, Gladio’s semi-flaccid cock resting between his asscheeks, as he groans soft, body feeling more relaxed than it did when he had woken up.

Turning around, he rubs his face against Gladio’s. “Thank you, for that wonderful ‘good morning’ fuck.” He chuckles softly, as he starts to feel a growing sadness well up within in. “Listen…. We need to talk.”

“So, is this going to be the ‘wham-bam-thank you-sir’ talk? Because if it is, you don’t have to say shit.” The immediate sadness mixed with anger he can hear in his lover’s voice makes him feel slightly sick to his stomach. “I know we made a deal.”

“Why are you acting like an asshole about it, then?” He sits up, and grabs his glasses off the nightstand. Putting them on, he throws a glare at his…. He doesn’t know what to call him. “There’s no need for your rudeness.”

He hears Gladio release a long exhale. “You’re right. I’m being a total ass. I’m sorry - I just… I don’t want this to be over yet. It’s been so nice, the two of us being able to enjoy - no,  _appreciate_  one another like we’ve never done before.”

“Yes, but it took us breaking up to get us to this point.” Ever the realistic, he doesn’t try and hide the truth from either of them.

That shuts Gladio up, the two of them becoming lost in their own thoughts. He gets up from the bed, and heads into the bathroom, not really interested in more fighting, as he knows it’s inevitable. He jumps into the shower, and rinses off his body, then washes away the evidence of their own indiscretions, albeit completely fucked up. He gets out, and wraps a towel around his waist, drying off his hair with a secondary towel. Once he’s all dry, he heads back into the bedroom, and sees Gladio still stretched out on his bed.

“Do you intend to stay here for the rest of the evening?” He asks, as he starts to pack his bag to take with him to Cauthess. “I don’t mind if you stay here. You don’t have to leave.”

“When will you be back?” His lover makes no move to get off of the bed, and instead stretches out to take up most of the space. “Are you working another twelve hour shift tonight?”

Ignis nods his head, feeling a little strange, discussing this with him. “Yes, I’ll be working another twelve hours. Do I know what’s going to happen? No. All I know is I’m going to have my own room tonight, which I have no idea what  _that_  means, because I’ve only been having sex with Ardyn, and using his tools. I haven’t bought any tools to use at my disposal, so I don’t know what he expects me to do, if they give me an honest to god client tonight!”

“Sweetheart, breathe.” He doesn’t realize how worked up he is until Gladio’s hands are on his shoulder, his auburn eyes staring into his own. “Take a deep breath, okay?”

He nods, closing his eyes to calm down his racing heart. “I’m just…. I’m worried, that’s all. This working interview shit is insane. I understand why they feel the need to do it - because it is physically exhausting having to be on all twelve hours. I don’t know how I’m going to manage it, if they offer me the job.”

“Do you think that will be happening soon?”

It’s a subject neither of them have brought up since they decided to ignore the impending doom, and now that they’re talking about it, it makes Ignis feel slightly queasy. “I’m not sure.” He answers truthfully, looking down at his lap. “I know that Ardyn is impressed by my progress, and I suppose tonight will be just one more test for him.”

“Do you think that you’ll be offered the job after tonight?”

His head drops down, as he feels the familiar sting of tears come into his eyes. “Again, I’m not-”

“Just be honest with me, sweetheart.”

“It’s what I’m hoping for,” Ignis speaks barely above a whisper. “And yet…”

“We’re not there yet.” Gladio’s hands give his shoulders a gentle squeeze. “We’ll cross that bridge when it happens, yeah?”

Afraid to speak, as he feels his eyes beginning to prickle, he nods his head instead. After taking a few moments to calm down, he sniffles a little, and stands up. “I need to get ready. Want me to make you some breakfast?”

“Nah. I’m heading over to my father’s place for dinner. Can’t wait to hear him complain about the King, and beg me to go and work for him.” Gladio grumbles, shaking his head. “He does that to me  _every_  time I go over there.”

Chuckling, he grabs a pair of clean underwear, and some sweats from his dresser drawer. “He wants you to have a steady job. I can understand why he asks you. Why do you keep saying no?”

“Because that family is a bunch of assholes.”

“Duly noted." He laughs, Gladio’s anger only making him laugh more. “I’m going to go shower. I’ll be back in a few.”

He walks out of his bedroom, and heads into the bathroom, setting his clothes down on the closed toilet seat. After taking a long, thorough shower, he shaves, and puts his underwear and sweats on. He grabs his own toiletries, and puts them into a small bag he’d bought specifically for tonight. Well, he bought it for the job in general, but if things didn’t work out after tonight, he’d use it for other purposes. Putting an extra toothbrush and toothpaste into the bag, he also puts an extra can of deodorant, as well as a small bottle of cologne into his bag. He dabs a little on his pulse points, zips the bag, and heads back into the bedroom. He sees Gladio has fallen back asleep, which is fine by him, as he moves quietly through his bedroom.

Once he has his garment bag packed with his suit, socks and shoes, he takes everything out to the living room, then grabs an undershirt from his dresser and puts it on over his head. Looking at the clock, he sees it’s almost six, leaving him plenty of time to head over to Cauthess before his shift is set to start. Walking over to the bed, he gives Gladio’s shoulder a gentle shake.

“Nngh…” His companion turns on his side, as he tries to swat his hand away.

“I’m going to work now.” He leans down, and kisses Gladio on the lips, moaning low as he feels him respond to his kiss, their tongues coming together with soft, gentle strokes. “You’ll be here when I get back?”

“You know I will be, sweetheart.” Gladio opens his eyes, smiling blearily up at him. “Good luck. See you in the morning.”

“Don’t have too much fun at your father’s place.” He smirks, leaving one more kiss on his lips, before heading back out to the living room.

Putting his trainers on, he grabs his keys, and walks out of his apartment, carrying his garment and toiletries bag with him. It doesn’t take him very long to get to club, even with Friday night traffic factored into his commute. He pulls into the subterranean parking lot, and parks his car in the same spot he’d parked it the night before. He grabs his garment bag from the backseat, and tucks his toiletries back under his arm. He sees Cor standing by the back door, and raises a hand to him in greeting.

“Good evening, Marshal.” He walks over to the door, and sees him open it for him. “I see they informed you I’d be back this evening?”

“That they did, Specs.” Cor nods his head, a neutral expression on his face. “It’s my job to know who is working.”

“That makes sense.” He nods, and walks towards the door. “Guess I’ll see you in the morning, Marshal?”

“Enjoy your night, Specs. Head down the hallway, and make a left. Someone is waiting for you there. Good luck.”

He walks inside, a little turned turned around as he’s never entered Cauthess this way before. But heeding Cor’s instructions, he heads down the hallway, and makes a left. He sees the break room, and heads inside, almost coming to a full stop when he sees who is waiting for him.

“Ah, Specs!” Dino jumps up from his chair, coffee sloshing out of the styrofoam cup he’s holding. “Crap.” He picks up a napkin, and starts to pat it dry. “Heard you’ve been doin’ real well, so tonight’s the night you get to have your own room.”

“I understand.” He nods his head, feeling his heart beginning to beat a little faster. He hadn’t expected Dino to be the one to show him to his room. But it makes sense, that this man would know everything about his own business.  _Shared_  business. “Are you to show me the room I’ll be using?”

“That’s right!” Dino nods, a grin on on his face. “Ardyn will meet with you later tonight. But for now, you’re mine. You ready to go?”

“Yes.”

“Then, follow me!”

They head to the same hallway that Ardyn’s room had been in, just a few doors down from that. When he goes in, he sees a large box with gift wrapping paper on it. “What’s that?” He asks, eyebrow raised up as he takes a look around the room. It looks exactly the same as Ardyn’s had, meaning that their clients will always have something familiar, even if their escort isn’t available.

“Ah, well - I suppose it’s a gift.” Dino stands by the door. “You all ready for tonight? You worried? Nervous? Ardyn tells me you’ve been doing great.”

“I’m a little nervous.” He admits, pushing his glasses back up onto the bridge of his nose, keeping his garment bag slung over his shoulder. “But, I suppose that’s normal.”

Dino nods his head. “It is. If you weren’t, I’d say there’s something seriously wrong with you. Not to your face, of course.” He laughs, and adjust the green tie around his neck. “Anyway, good luck tonight. No need to lock the door. The rooms don’t actually have them, in case we need to step in during a session. Got any questions?”

“No, I think I’m good. Even though I start at seven, if I don’t have a client, what am I to do?”

“Most of our escorts hang out in the lounge area, if they don’t have an immediate client. Some of our customers don’t know who they’d want to request, so this is a good way for them to get to know their potential lovers for the evening.”

That news surprises him. “Is that so?”

“Yep!” Dino smiles. “So, just come out to the lounge area. Good luck tonight, Specs! I’m counting on you!”

He gives a slight nod of his head, bowing it towards his potential boss. “Thank you, Dino. I shall do my best.”

The door closes, leaving him alone in the room. He puts his garment bag in the closet, and pulls out his suit, laying out the pieces on the bed. Curiosity getting the best of him, he pulls the box up off the bed, and is surprised to feel how  _heavy_  it is. There’s a small card that’s tucked underneath the box that’s wrapped around the box. Pulling it out, he feels his heart rate begin to escalate. “ _My dear Specs - Here is a gift, from me to you. Consider this your training wheels for tonight. When you get hired on full time, this will be a nice beginning to your arsenal. Have fun tonight~. A_ ”

Tearing the wrapping paper off of it, he lifts the lid, and sees a chest full of sexual toys. Handcuffs - leather cuffs - a simple flogger - two dildos - a double-ended dildo - three butt plugs in different sizes - two silk sashes - two blindfolds and a riding crop are stashed in the chest. Fingers trembling, he picks up one of the cuffs, and shakes his head, surprised by the generosity of his potential employers. It feels more and more like this is actually going to be a thing after this evening, and he’s not sure if he’s ready for that. Pushing those thoughts out of his head, he sees a simple guidebook on how to clean each toy, when necessary, as well as the utensils to clean them properly. Even though this is just a temp room, he puts them away in the cabinet, the same as Ardyn’s had been, and arranges them in a way he knows he’ll be able to find them. He puts the box underneath the cabinet, and then gets ready for the evening.

When 7:00pm rolls around, he takes his leave from his room, hoping that he remembers it correctly. Looking for a visual aid, he sees a painting of a carnival directly across from his room, something that he doesn’t see along the walls anywhere else. Satisfied that that will do, he heads out to the bar area, and then walks past where Cindy stands, giving her a friendly smile and a wave, and heads into the common area, where he assumes other escorts are mingling with potential clients. He looks around, and sees the familiar shock of red-violet hair seeming to glow under the lights. Ardyn looks at him, and gives him a smile, but does nothing else.  _Sink or swim_. He looks around, and sees a gentleman with an empty glass. Deciding now would be the best time to show what a natural he is at this, he approaches him, and gently taps the man’s shoulder.

“May I buy you another round?”

***

The man he buys a drink for turns into a paying client for him. He isn’t sure if the man is a plant, or if he’s a legit stranger that had just come to Cauthess on a whim. He won’t ever know, and he’s sort of okay with that. After showing him a very good time for an hour and a half, he leads him back out to the bar, where he orders a final drink for him. The man tips him in cash, the large amount almost making him drop it, but rather than draw attention to the generous tip, he takes the man’s hand, and presses a kiss to it, then takes his leave.

When he gets back to his room, he sees that the man has given him five hundred dollars.  _What the hell??_  There’s no way that someone can make that much in one single tip. Then he remembers Dino’s lucrative offer the day he’d come for his ‘interview’. He puts the money into his garment bag, and then starts to walk into the bathroom when the phone on his nightstand begins to ring.

“Hello?” He answers, feeling his anxiety beginning to return. Somehow, having sex with a complete stranger had not been too awful. He’d somehow managed to remember everything that Ardyn had taught him, and had learned to read the cues from his client, knowing what was working, and what wasn’t.

“Hiya, Specs!” Cindy’s voice comes through the receiver. “Listen, I got another client for you! She’ll be waiting for you at the bar in about two hours. She’s booked a solid two hours with you.”

“Wonderful. Thank you, Cindy. I appreciate you informing me. I shall be out at the bar in two hours time.” He hangs up the phone, and almost begins to feel physically sick.

_A woman?_

Knowing that he has no choice in the matter, as all escorts will have to serve both sexes, he gets undressed, hangs up his suit and puts it in the bathroom with him, allowing the steam to help get some of the wrinkles out as he cleans himself up. After brushing his teeth, and dabbing more cologne on his pulse points, he gets dressed, and takes a seat on the bed, trying to calm himself down. It has been  _years_  since he’s been with a woman. He hopes that he won’t screw this up. After his first client, he’s becoming more comfortable with this line of work - as it seems to be something he excels at. Unless his client was just being modest about his performance, but after being in a relationship, he thinks he’s pretty averse when it comes to noises made during the height of pleasure.  

Two hours pass quick, and soon he finds himself walking back out to the bar, black suit and white shirt wrinkle free. He sees a beautiful woman sitting at the bar - shoulder-length silver hair, almost blonde in color, hair piled up high in a messy bun. She’s wearing a low cut dress, showing quite the display of cleavage he’s seen on a woman, her dress dipping down towards the middle of her back. Fixing his gloves, he walks over to the bar, and places his palm in the middle of her back.

“Good evening. I believe we have an appointment this evening?”

“Specs!” She smiles, and nods her head. “We do. How do you do? My name is Aranea.” She extends her hand out towards him.

He accepts it, and brings it up to his lips to give her a soft kiss against the back of her hand. “It’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Aranea.”

“Likewise!” She laughs, finishing the martini that she’s drinking, and stands up from her stool.

Offering her his arm, he smiles, seeming to fall into his role a lot easier than he imagined he would. “Please, allow me to escort you back to my room now? If you’re ready?”

“I am.” She smiles, and presses her body close to him. “Lead the way!”

He manages to get her back to his room without getting lost, rather proud of himself. He opens the door for her, and leads her into his room. When he closes the door, he turns on the light, and almost lets out a scream when he sees that there’s someone in the room with them.

“Excellent.” Ardyn claps his hands, bowing his head towards them. “Specs, meet one of our best escorts. She is here to help with your training this evening.”

“You’re not staying, are you?” He asks, the words slipping out faster than he can control his tongue.

The laughter the man releases informs him that he would not be around. “No, I’m afraid that I will be just watching through other means.” He points up to the security camera in the room. “Now, Aranea - he hasn’t been with a woman in quite a long time, so go easy on him. Help him to rediscover the joys of what it’s like to be a lover to a woman, alright?”

“Of course, Ardyn.” She nods her head, sitting down on the edge of the bed. “I appreciate you giving me this opportunity, as I’ve never had a chance to work with one of the trainees before.”

“Yes, well - Specs is rather special.” Ardyn walks over to the door. “Which is why I decided that you would be the best match for him this evening. Specs?” He looks over at him, and sees the pleased smile on his potential boss’ face. “Good work earlier. Have fun with Aranea. Remember, she’s here to help you tonight. Not to hinder you. If there is something you’re not familiar with, now is the time to discuss, so that you can please a female just as much as you can please a male. Understand?”

Nodding his head, he clears throat. “Yes, Ardyn. I understand. And, thank you.”

“You’re welcome. You two have fun.” He leaves the room, closing the door behind him.

It takes him a few minutes to recover, but when he realizes that it’s his turn to speak, he goes over to where Aranea is sitting, and helps her to stand up. “So, you’re to teach me, hmm? What’s the best way to go about wooing a woman?”

“First, you want to make sure she’s comfortable with you.” Aranea steps closer to him, and it takes every effort for him to not back away. “If she’s laughing, leaning towards you, you know you’ve got her. If she keeps to herself, then you’ll have to do a little more to gain her trust.”

“Do you trust me?”

“I do.” She smiles, and nods her head. “But, that doesn’t mean anything. Once you get her back here, make her feel safe. Always ensure to her that she’s the one in control - that you will do anything she wants you to do. Even if it appears you are the one leading the conversation, always make her feel like she’s the one that’s doing that.”

“Got it.” He nods, his fingers beginning to move up and down the length of her arm, smiling when he sees her visibly shiver. “What now? Should I treat you as I would any other client?”

“Yes, Specs.”

“Very well.” He pulls her to be close to him, her bare back touching his torso. “What are your desires for this evening, Ms. Highwind?” He whispers near her ear, lips barely touching her soft skin, as he puts an arm around her waist.

He hears her release a soft moan, before feeling her hands on his arm. “I’ve had this fantasy where my arms and legs are tied to the bed, and I’m given multiple orgasms through the act of oral sex, and then I’d like know what it feels like to be taken anally.”

“I’m sure that I can manage to make both of those fantasies come true for you.” Another soft whisper, as he feels her fingernails dig lightly into his suit jacket. “Allow me to help you get undressed?”

“Yes, Specs.”

As he undresses her, he makes sure to kiss every part of her body, lips dragging sensually down the expanse of her back, as he slides her dress down her arms. The curves of a woman are very different than a man, and even after it being almost five years since his last relationship with a woman, he can vaguely remember what feels natural when it comes to touching a woman. He kneels down behind her, removing her dress from her ankles, bestowing a soft kiss to her calf, as he drapes the garment over his arm.

Feeling his heart beating fast, and seeing his fingers tremble a little, he approaches her after hanging up the dress, and guides her over to the bed. “Miss Aranea, would you prefer to be bound with soft restraints, or hard restraints? And while we’re on the subject, do you have a safe word that you prefer to use with your clients?” He takes off his own coat, and puts it over the bedpost, rolling up his shirt sleeves to his elbows.

“I use ‘lance’ as my safe word.” She moves up on the bed, resting her shoulders against the pillows provided. “Soft restraints for my hands, and hard restraints for my feet, if you don’t mind? Do you have both?”

He nods his head, and heads over to the cabinet. “As a matter of fact, I do.” Grabbing the silk sashes, he makes his way back over to the bed, and ties her arms up carefully to the headboard, keeping them apart, rather than tying her wrists together. “Tug for me, please.” He sees her tug on the restraints, and with it not having too much of a give, he nods and heads back to the cabinet. He grabs the padded cuff restraints for her ankles, and walks back over to the bed. “Tell me, is it necessary for me to use lubrication on a woman? It’s been so long, that I don’t really remember.”

“Not if you’re doing your job right.” She teases him, as he gets her legs properly situated. “It wouldn’t hurt to keep nearby, in case you find yourself floundering with a woman. But hopefully with this exercise, I’ll be able to show you all the hidden secrets to our bodies.”

“Do you ever get gentlemen that wish to be pegged by you?” He asks, grabbing a bottle of lube from his cabinet. He sits next to her side, and holds up his hands. “I’ve been keeping my gloves on for most of my clients, but with a woman, I’m going to assume she would prefer skin on skin contact on her breasts. Would you agree?”

The smile that blooms on Aranea’s face is all the answer he needs. Pulling on the velcro, he takes off his gloves, and sets them to the side. He places one hand on her right breast, and lowers his head down to her left one. “Alright, Specs. First lesson - don’t pretend my tits are a radio knob. You don’t have to twist and turn them. Don’t bite down hard, but do bite. Use a gentle pressure with your teeth. Your client may ask you to go harder, so gauge them by the noises they make. Use the pad of your thumb to bring their nipple into its hard state, and  _then_  you may play with it. Pinch it like you would on a man.”

“Got it.”

With all of her information swirling in his head, the hand he has cupped on her breast loosens its hold, allowing him to start rubbing her areola, coaxing her nipple to become hard. He hears her breathing begin to change, as he brings it into a peak, the sensitivity increasing. He begins to do as she said, pinching the nipple with just the barest hint of a touch, the soft wanton moan that she makes gives him a clear indication that what he’s doing is good. He gives her breast a firm squeeze with all of his fingers pushing into the soft flesh, before returning to teasing her nipple with his thumb and forefinger.

Lowering his head, he brushes his lips against her areola, tongue flicking over the nipple, bringing it into a stiff peak like her right breast. He hears her release a soft sigh, and can hear the restraints being tugged on as the bed creaks a little. Wrapping his lips around her nipple, he grazes his teeth over the nub, then bites down gently, eyes lifting up to see her reaction. Aranea’s head is tilted back, hips beginning to roll as a heated moan leaves her throat.

“More of that, Specs…” She moans, as he continues to bite her nipple gently, alternating swiping his tongue over it, and then biting more. “That feels real nice. And g-good job, keeping your attention on my other tit as well. Most men tend to forget we have two, just like you. And having both touched at the same time in this manner is pretty much guaranteed you won’t be needing to use any lube.”

He chuckles low, appreciating the feedback she’s giving to him. He pulls his mouth off of her breast with a soft  _pop_ , and then moves himself so that he’s now between her thighs. “Yes, I am aware that you have two. Which is why it makes more sense for me to be positioned here, so I can show the same affection to your right breast, as I have done with your left.”

“N-No complaints…hmmm… from me, Specs.” Another wanton moan sounds as he pays the same attention to her right breast as he’s just given to her left. The coordination of using his right hand on her left breast seems to work out better, his dominant hand cooperating in a way his left still isn’t accustomed to. “Mmm…. T-Twist it a little, Specs. Don’t be shy with your touches now.”

Biting down on her raised nipple, he twists the nipple between his fingers with a slight roll of his wrist. She had said not to twist it like a knob, but there was no other way to do it, but it seems that she didn’t mind in the slightest, as he feels her arch up towards his mouth, pushing more of her breast into his hand. He releases the tension he has in his right hand, and feels her sinking back down to the bed, his mouth staying latched to her breast, now teasing the nipple with the tip of his tongue.

“Y-You’re a true….professional.” Aranea moans, the sound of her head moving on the pillow brings a smirk to his lips. “Gods, Specs… you sure it’s been that long since you’ve touched a woman like this??”

Ignis pulls away from her breast, and chuckles low, blowing cool air over the wet nipple. He hears her moan again, her noises definitely boosting his confidence. “I’m afraid I was not lying before. It has been quite some time.” He gives a gentle tug on her nipple, then pulls back. “Now, if this were to be a real session, and not a training one, how long would you say needs to be paid attention to this type of foreplay?”

“At least… fifteen minutes. Half hour, if they’re paying for an hour and a half.” She moans, as he keeps brushing his fingertips over the sensitive nubs. “Kisses to her neck, along her shoulders, to her cleavage. Those are all things most women enjoy.” Aranea’s voice is slightly breathless, as he starts to kiss his way down her stomach. “The more you build her up, the more pleasurable it will be for her when you do make it down to her pussy.”

He bursts out laughing, shaking his head as he peppers kisses to her lower stomach. “Surely there must be a nicer word to call your ladybits. That word is so…. Vulgar.”

“You know that people pay us good money to speak in terms that they normally are too shy to say, right?” Her tone is light, teasing almost, as he lifts his head to look up at her. “Don’t worry. Call it whatever you want. Or, call it nothing at all. Just know that there’s a mutual understanding between you and a woman.”

“As there is between me and a gentleman.” He smirks, elbows tucked into his sides as he’s now close to her vagina. He pulls his glasses off, and puts them into the pocket of his vest. “So, do I just…. Start…?”

“Generally, that’s a good place.” She laughs, shifting a little on the bed. “Gosh, Specs. You’re making me blush with the way you’re staring at me. What’s going through your head right now?”

He looks at her folds, no hair covering her privates. “How wet you are right now.” He smirks, pushing his finger against the wet slit, then pulls it back, the natural clear lubrication creating a small string before it snaps. He hums low, and using his thumb and middle finger of his right hand, he spreads her folds open, revealing her vagina to him. “And if my memory is correct, this…” He uses his other hand to touch the hooded area that sits at the top, and hears her inhale sharply, “is one of your pleasure centers. Correct?” 

“Yes.” Aranea nods her head. “If you plan on giving me pleasure orally, you’ll want to focus on that spot, as well as push your tongue into my pussy.” He hears her moan, as he pushes one finger into her vagina. “O-Or that works too.”

Watching his finger go in and out, he lowers his head and puts his mouth at the top of her mound. He can taste the saltiness of her natural lubrication, nowhere near as thick as a man’s semen is. He hums low, rubbing his tongue over the small hood, and feels something the size of a pebble touch his tongue. The loud moan that Aranea makes helps him realize that he’s successfully found her clitoris, adding a second finger into her heat, as he tries to find it again.

It takes a few tries, but when he finally finds it again, he’s able to locate it successfully each time, switching between licking, and biting down gently on it, sucking on it with a low moan. He pumps his fingers in her more, keeping his mouth latched to her as he breathes deep through his nose. He feels her inner walls squeeze tight around his fingers, and begins to suck him in further, then stop, a loud scream tearing from her throat as he feels the pebble grow unbelievably large against his lips.  _Oh_. He realizes he’s brought her to orgasm only after it’s happened, pulling his mouth off of her clit to lap up the wetness he can feel still pulsating out of her, even with his fingers still inside of her.

Taking his fingers out, he pushes his tongue inside of her, rooting around a little with the tip of his tongue. He pulls back, and looks up at her, Aranea’s face completely flushed. “How many times should I make her climax in this manner?”

“A-As many times… as she can stand…” She leans her head to the side, panting softly. “Gods, your mouth is….talented.”

He smirks, and lowers his head, swiping his tongue back over her clitoris. “I’m pleased that you enjoy my mouth, Aranea. Shall I make you come again?”

“Yes, please…”

Obliging her request, he brings her to a climax two more times with just his mouth and tongue, her noises becoming more and more primal as he makes her orgasm. Wiping off his mouth, he sits up, and begins to unbuckle his pants, his own cock incredibly stiff, surprised by how turned on he became due to these acts. “Do you still wish for me to take you anally, or…?”

“No.” She shakes her head. “I want to feel your cock in me, Specs. Let me know what it feels like. Ardyn says it’s one of the better ones.”

He feels his cheeks grow hot at the mention of the co-owner of the establishment. “I was not aware that he had made comments about my performance.”

“I only asked when he said he wanted me to train you.” Aranea replies, still panting softly. Ignis grabs a condom from the nightstand, and kneels back down on the bed, pulling his pants down far enough so that he can get his cock out freely. “And I must say, he was right.”

“I’ve yet to put it in you,” He reminds her, smirking as he rolls the prophylactic on. “But I’m about to. Would you like your legs back?” He reaches a hand down towards her ankles. She nods her head, and with two quick flicks, her legs are free, one coming to be around his waist. “I’m sorry if this is bad at first, but give me a few to get used to it, and I assure you, you will not be disappointed.”

Slipping into her, immediately he realizes how different it is to be with a woman. The tightness is there, but it isn’t the same as a man’s body. Still, he can’t think about that, and instead begins to push his hips forward, allowing her body time to adjust to his girth. He starts to move his hips slow, pulling out until just the tip is seated in her, then pushes back in with a quick thrust. The gasps and moans begin to fall in a steady stream from her mouth as he fucks her hard, hands resting on her hips to give himself more leverage as he pounds into her. He reaches down with one hand, and finds her clit, and begins to rub it with two fingers, as he pounds his cock into her. She screams his name, chest arching up towards him as she climaxes, the sound going straight to his cock. He moans low, and gives one final push into her, then spills his own release into the condom, groaning low at his release, the build up making it completely satisfying.

He pulls out, and cleans her up first, then disposes of the condom, and cleans himself up second. Untying her hands, he smiles softly at the dazed expression on her face. “How did I do?”

“You’re going to be tough competition, Specs.” She returns his smile. “We have an ongoing battle each month here. Whoever is the top requester, they get to have the parking spot by the door, and gets to work only eight hour shifts the first week of the new month, while still getting paid as if they’re working twelve. I’ve been doing well the last couple of months.”

“I haven’t been hired yet,” he reminds her, as he helps her get her dress back on. He fixes his own clothes, putting his jacket back on. “But that’s good to know. Maybe if I do get hired, it’ll take me a few months to get there.”

“We’ll see.” She laughs, and puts her heels back on. “Bar?”

“Bar.” He nods, taking her hand as he flips off the light, and leads her back out to the common area.  

After exchanging a warm hug with one another, he bids her farewell, and heads back into his room. The telephone is already ringing, which makes him both happy and sad. Picking it up, he holds it up to his ear. “Hello?”

“Your last client will be waiting for you at the bar at 4:30.” Ardyn’s voice comes through the line. “Enjoy your few hours off.” The call disconnects.

Looking at the clock, he sees that it’s just barely after 1 in the morning. He goes and takes a shower, then heads to the break area, where a fresh pot of coffee has been brewed, so he helps himself to a large cup, then heads back to his room to kill time until his next client.

***

He walks out to the bar at precisely 4:25, and sees only one person sitting at the bar. Ardyn. Squaring his shoulders, he approaches him at the bar, gloves back on his hands as he puts his palm against his back. “It’s nice to see you again, Mr. Izunia.” He takes a seat next to him, and smiles. “How are you this evening?”

“I’m wonderful, Specs, thank you.” He smiles, and raises his glass. “Here. Let’s get you a drink. Anak, correct?”

“That is correct, thank you.”

When the drink is poured, he sees something in the corner of his eyes. Thinking nothing of it, he raises his glass to Ardyn. “To your good health, Mr. Izunia.”

“And here’s to your employment at Cauthess.” Ardyn raises his glass, as another person joins them. “Right on time, love.”

“You said 4:30, so I’m here.” Dino grins, and takes an offered drink from the bartender. “Well, Specs. It seems like you’ve done admirably these last few visits.”

Everything is becoming muddled in his mind, as he sees both Ardyn and Dino standing close together, his fingers gripping onto his glass of scotch. “I’m sorry..? I’m afraid I’m not understanding.” He looks at Ardyn. “What did you just toast to?”

“The job is yours, should you want it.” Ardyn replies, keeping his glass raised. “Your first client tonight was not a test - that was a very happy accident. They were a paying customer, and you handled everything beautifully.”

All the wheels begin to turn again in his mind. “So that tip….?”

“Was real, and well deserved.” Dino pats his shoulder. “And Aranea could not stop raving about you to us. You may not get too many female clients, but it’s better to be trained on what to do with one.” He clinks his glass against his. “Drink up! And then, we’ll have another!”

He is quick to swallow his shot, the burn doing little to abate the anxiety that has suddenly manifested inside of him. He hears another shot being poured, and then looks up at Ardyn, who has a pleased smile on his face. “W-What?” He asks, feeling slightly sick.

“Will you accept our offer now?” Ardyn asks, a twinkle in his eye. “We can put you into rotation beginning tomorrow - or rather, tonight, if you’d like?”

“No.” He shakes his head, mind still swimming. “Can I start on Sunday night?” He asks, now taking a sip of his Anak, the burn of the alcohol feeling smooth, helping to mellow him out a little.

“Are you accepting the job?” Dino asks, standing close to Ardyn. “You still want to be an escort?”

That sick feeling returns to his stomach, as he nods his head. “I would love to work here, Dino.” He extends his hand out to him, removing his glove fast, so that they can shake palm to palm. “Will we discuss my schedule on Sunday when I come in? Will I be working days, or nights?”

“Nights.” Dino nods, and gives his hand a firm handshake. “And great! I’ll give you some more cash when you come in on Sunday, so we can get you a few more suits made. I’m really glad that everything has worked out, Specs. You’re going to be a welcomed addition to the Cauthess family.”

He smiles, and takes one final sip of his drink, setting it down on the bar. “I am looking forward to working again, Mr. Ghiranze. It will be nice to be part of this family.”

“Excellent! Ardyn, you don’t need him for anything else, do you?” Dino asks, finishing his own drink.

“No.” He shakes his head, and extends his hand to Ignis. “I am very proud of you, Specs. Your performance tonight was truly outstanding.” He accepts his hand, and gives it a firm shake. “I have no doubt that soon you’ll be helping me train our new escorts.”

Feeling a sense of pride in that comment, he bows his head. “Your confidence is all I need, Ardyn. Thank you for your time these last few visits. I’ll make sure to take my stuff home with me tonight.”

“Don’t. That’s your room now.” Ardyn smiles, standing up from his stool at the bar. “It was always going to be yours.” He winks, and heads towards the back with Dino, the two chatting amicably. “Go home, Specs! We’ll see you on Sunday night!”

He waits for them to leave, before he makes his way back to his room. He gets dressed back into his sweats and undershirt, and then takes his leave, looking back at  _his_  room, shocked that it had actually happened. He walks out to the back entrance, and sees Cor standing guard, almost as if he hasn’t moved the entire night.

“Congrats, Specs.” Cor nods his head towards him. “Welcome to Cauthess.”

“Thanks, Marshal.” He smiles, and walks to his car.

Instead of going home, he takes a drive for a bit, waiting until it’s half past seven to head back to his apartment. The anxiety returns, as he makes his way down the hallway, and puts the key into his lock, twisting it with a firm push. He sees Gladio sitting on the couch, waiting for him, a big smile on his face, which makes his heart break.

“So?? How’d it go??” Gladio asks, standing up from the couch, walking over towards him.

Ignis stares up at him, tears streaming down his cheeks. “I start Sunday night. They wanted me to start tonight, but I said no. I can’t…. I can’t… ”

“Then, I guess tonight we’ll have to make it count, hmm?” Gladio’s voice wavers with the same emotion he can feel building up in his chest. “Come on, sweetheart. Let’s go to bed. We can talk more in the morning.”

They make it to the bedroom, where Ignis lays close to him, crying softly in his arms until he somehow manages to fall asleep, not at all ready for Saturday night to come.


	5. One Last Kiss

* * *

Ignis wakes up a little before his alarm is normally set to go off, his eyes feeling heavy and swollen. As he rouses from his sleep, he feels the warmth of his ex-lover’s arms around him, and feels his eyes beginning to well up again with more tears. He feels a large hand touch his face, a soft gasp leaving his mouth as he doesn’t expect Gladio to already be awake. The hand that’s on his cheek guides him to look up, a warm smile greeting him.

“No tears today, sweetheart.” Gladio whispers, brushing away the few tears that had managed to slip from his eyes, that smile still staying on his lips. “Good morning.”

“Morning.” He can’t bring himself to use the word that Gladio said, because he doesn’t feel that way at all. “Why are you awake already? Mr. ‘I don’t wake up unless I absolutely need to’?”

A soft chuckle leaves the larger man’s mouth, as the arms around him become more secure, keeping him pressed against his body. “I’ve been awake for about an hour now.”

“What?” He tries to pull back, but is stopped by the arms around his body holding him more securely. “Why didn’t you wake me up?” He asks, stopping his struggle, as he falls back against Gladio’s chest.

“Maybe I just wanted to watch you sleep for a bit.” His low voice rumbles near his ear, sending a shiver down his spine. “Don’t be mad, sweetheart. I was going to wake you up. Eventually.” He chuckles low, brushing his lips against his with a soft kiss. “How about you and I go take a shower, and then we’ll go have a night out on the town. My treat.”

He knows it won’t do any good to mope around and feel sorry for himself, when he knows that he could have easily told Gladio no a few weeks ago, but after everything that’s happened, they’re finally in a good place again. And now, that’s all going to go away, and he’s not sure he’s ready for it now - especially with the two of them working together. Before he lets the tears start fresh, he gives a nod of his head, and slips out of bed. “A shower sounds wonderful.”

They walk in together, Gladio more handsy than normal, but he refuses to draw attention to it. Tonight is going to be their last night like this together - something they didn’t get to share when they had first ended their relationship, and he’s not about to ruin it. He goes with the flow, eyelids falling closed as he leans back into him. “Mmm…. If you keep touching me like that, I don’t think we’re going to make it into the shower.”

“Can’t help it, sweetheart.” The scruff of his beard scratches against the side of his neck, as he starts to leave more kisses on his neck. “And besides, I could just pick you up, and drop you into the shower myself, if it really got down to it.”

A soft laugh leaves Ignis’ throat, as he pats the arm that’s now around his waist. “You sure know how to woo a person, Gladio.” He pulls himself away, and gets into the shower, pulling the larger man in with him, the space becoming somewhat cramped. As soon as he turns the water on, their positions change, his chest now to the back wall, Gladio’s body blocking the water from hitting any part of him. The larger man blocks out the light, surrounding him in his shadow, the muted darkness feeling comfortable, as he gets pressed into the wall by his lover.

“Don’t get too excited,” Gladio teases him, the sound of water splashing hitting his ears, then feels a warm wash cloth touch his shoulders. He groans, dropping his head forward, as he lets the man bathe him. “So, given how you greeted me last night, everything went well? And they offered you the job, just as you had hoped they would.”

“Honestly, I had thought they would wait another week or two. I saw one escort leave with two people on their arm. Two.” He leans his head against the wall, and sighs. “I think this might be a mistake.”

“You’ll be fine, sweetheart.” He’s turned around, his lover now washing the front of his body. “Besides, if things get bad, you know we’ll be able to see each other in the breakroom, so at least you know you have a friend on the inside.”

Ignis nods, and feels his throat starting to close up, as he feels those tears beginning to manifest in his eyes again. “Are you sure you’re okay with this?”

“I’ve got no choice but to be.” He hears the same sort of gruffness in Gladio’s voice that he can hear in his own. “I’m not gonna lie - when I saw you that one time we crossed paths, it made me happy. Not that I have anything against anyone that works there, but seeing your face really made a difference in my day.”

“Even though you know I was getting laid?” He whispers, the washcloth now forgotten about, as he feels his lover’s hand wrapped around his hardening length. “Knowing that I was either the recipient, or the giver?”

“Anyone that pays to have sex with you is going to be the luckiest person in the club that night.” Gladio’s lips hover close to his ear, as his hand movements begin to grow a little bit more aggressive. “So yeah, I might be a  _little_  jealous that I’m not gonna be able to touch you in that way anymore, but I’ll get over it.”

He moans, hands sliding up to his shoulders, as he rocks himself into Gladio’s hand. “W-What about me?” The grip around his cock becomes firmer, as he starts to hump his lover’s hand without any shame. He’s going to get as much time with him as he can, before their dawn arrives. He reaches down, and wraps his own hand around his lover’s thickened flesh, just as aroused as he is.

“You’ll be fine.” Gladio speaks low near his ear, his sonorous voice making him moan low, as he jerks his cock off in the same pattern that his lover’s hand is using on his own. “Besides,  _you’re_  the one that took this job, sweetheart.”

The words aren’t meant to sting, but they do anyway, because he knows he’s right. Except, if he hadn’t taken this job, the sex they’ve been having over the last few weeks wouldn’t have been a thing. They would have been in the same routine, of him hating his life and getting more and more upset that the two weren’t communicating. He knows in his head that they could communicate better, but the need to just be close to one another is too strong, so he pushes away those thoughts and just begins to live in the moment. He’ll deal with the aftermath when it becomes necessary. Which is what he’s been telling himself since that first night he went to Cauthess.

Talking ceases, as their lips come together with a slow, sensual kiss - tongues rolling and touching with soft caresses, as their hands work fast below their waists.  _This_  is what he’s going to miss the most, since that blasted rule at Cauthess means he won’t be on the receiving end of a kiss for who knows how long. Maybe he’ll enter into a relationship while he works there, but who in their right mind would ever date someone that’s an escort? And he isn’t one to lie about his line of work, or lie in general. He moans into Gladio’s mouth, breath hitching as he feels himself start to come, his lover’s talented hand knowing just how to get him off with the way he squeezes and jerks his cock. He swallows a low moan of Gladio’s, as he feels his lover throb against his hand just a little bit later, warmth spilling over his fist as he brings him to an orgasm.

They wash off their hands, and get back to showering, Ignis now sharing the need to keep his hands on Gladio somehow. When they finish up, he gets out first, and hands a towel to Gladio, then takes one for himself. Drying off, he looks up and sees Gladio watching him. He smiles, tucking the towel at his waist. They go about the rest of their morning routine, both crowding the sink to shave their faces; in Gladio’s case, to trim his beard.

“Dress up nice, Specs.” Gladio says, as they go back into his bedroom. “I brought some nice clothes over, in case…”

“You knew as well as I did that they were going to offer me the job.” He feels his shoulders sag a little. “Gladio, I-”

“No. We’re not going to do this, sweetheart.” He goes over, and grabs a large garment bag. “Get dressed. I’m gonna go get ready in the bathroom. I’ll see you out in the living room.” Gladio leaves the bedroom, leaving him alone.

Not wanting to wear one of his new suits, he grabs a pair of dark grey slacks, a matching vest and a black button up shirt. Deciding that a tie wouldn’t be necessary, he gets dressed, and leaves a few buttons unbuttoned, keeping his neck exposed. He rolls up his sleeves, knowing that tonight is supposed to be a seasonably warm evening, so a jacket isn’t necessary. He puts on a pair of black socks, snapping his sock garters into place, and then puts on a pair of matte Oxford boots. He walks out to the living room, where he sees Gladio waiting for him, his step faltering for a moment when he sees his lover.

Dark slacks cover his legs, and a white button up shirt with a dark vest and aquamarine tie completes the outfit. “You still have that thing?” He whispers, staring at the tie, as it had been a present he’d given to him their senior year of high school.

“It’s a tie, Iggy.” Gladio chuckles, his thick fingers going up to his neck to adjust the knot. “Why would I throw it away. I love the color.”

“Because of my eyes.”

“You got it, sweetheart.” He smiles, and offers him his arm. “Come on. Let’s take my car tonight. You  _always_  drive. I’d like to drive you around town tonight, if that’s alright with you.”

Walking over to his lover, he takes his arm with a matching smile on his lips. “Only if you promise to drive like a sane person. You know I can’t stand you swerving in and out of traffic, which is why I tend to drive.”

“Any other night, and I’d probably ignore that request. But tonight, I’m not in any hurry to be anywhere.” His lover bends down, Ignis’ lips already plumping up as he feels him kiss him softly. “Wouldn’t you agree?”

“I hope tonight never ends.” Ignis whispers against his lips, as he chases after them for another kiss.

His lover makes no comment to his wish, and instead loops his arm over his, and leads him out of the apartment. “Come on, I’m starving.”

They drive towards the edge of Insomnia, and pull up to a place Ignis knows is in the pricier range for a restaurant, but doesn’t say anything. Gladio pulls up to the valet, and his door is opened by one of the stewards, who he thanks, and then walks up to the restaurant with his lover. They walk inside, and are shown to a private booth, far away from the rest of the establishment, bypassing quite a few people waiting for a table. When they sit down, Gladio orders them a bottle of wine that Ignis has told him repeatedly is one of the better products to come out of Lestallum. Their waiter leaves them alone, allowing them some peace and quiet.

“You planned this.” He says, reaching over to hold his hand. “Thank you.”

“I made the reservation this morning, as soon as they opened.” Gladio gives his hand a firm squeeze. “I should have taken you to this place a long time ago. I’m sorry that I was stupid, and didn’t realize that maybe I should have taken you out more than I did.”

“No, Gladio.” He shakes his head, feeling his eyes beginning to prickle again. “Don’t say that. I wouldn’t have changed anything. We both know that sometimes things happen for a reason. We grew apart. It happens.”

“If I kept the flame alive…”

Ignis moves to sit closer to him in the booth, the curved booth allowing them to sit as close together, or as far apart, as they want. “Don’t.” He whispers, pressing his forehead against his broad shoulder. “What’s done is done. Maybe we shouldn’t have jumped back into this, because this….” He tries to get his words out, but nothing seems to want to leave his throat.

“Hey, look at me.” A large hand touches his face, drawing his attention up. “This was my fault. I shouldn’t have brought it up. Let’s save the serious stuff for when we get back home tonight, okay? Let’s just enjoy a nice dinner together.”

He nods his head, turning his head towards his palm as he places a soft kiss in the center of it. “So, have you been here before? I’ve only read reviews of this place. Never really thought it was somewhere I needed to go and eat at.”

“My father eats here regularly, and always raves about the food.” Gladio holds up his menu, Ignis following suite, as they both wipe at their eyes. “Gets dragged here by the King.”

Their waiter returns with their wine, pouring some first for Gladio to sample, then upon his approval pours it into two glasses, leaving the bottle on the table for them. They order a plate of calamari and oysters to enjoy as an appetizer, then request to order their dinner in a bit. The waiter nods, and leaves the two of them alone.

“To our last night.” Ignis holds up his glass, a sad smile on his face. Auburn eyes look at him, mirroring the same look in his eyes, as they clink their glasses together, and take a sip of the wine. He looks over at him, lowering his glass. “Speaking of the King, how did your dinner last night go? My apologies that I didn’t ask you about it sooner. I hope you understand.”

Snorting, his companion nods and takes another sip of wine. “You were right, this is really good.” Gladio sets it down, and leans back against the booth. “It was alright. Iris was happy to see me. Says she misses you, but understands why you couldn’t make it. And my father…”

“Harassing you again, I assume?” He picks up his wine, and takes another sip, trying not to be sad about the comment on Iris.

“You would assume right.” Another long, drawn out sigh leaves Gladio’s throat. Before he continues, the waiter arrives with their appetizer, then takes their order for their entrees, and leaves them alone again. “I guess the brat - I mean, Prince - will be starting to work at the Citadel soon. And by soon, I mean in a year? But still, my father is already tearing his hair out - which we both know-”

“He doesn’t have a lot of.” Ignis finishes for him, a smirk on his face. “Well, this Prince sounds like he’s going to be quite the nightmare. Sure doesn’t seem that way in the stories that pop up in the newspaper from time to time.”

“Don’t believe everything you read.” Gladio takes another sip of wine, and prepares an oyster the way he likes it. “Here you go, sweetheart.”

“Thank you.” He takes the offered mollusc, and slurps it down. “Shall I prepare one for you?”

“I’m good.” A calamari gets popped into his mouth, a smirk on his face. “I appreciate it though.”

The rest of dinner goes by without another mention of anything depressing, the two of them keeping their conversation light by talking about current events, and sometimes reminiscing about their days in high school. Gladio orders the two of them dessert, the last of the wine being poured between their glasses before their coffee arrives. He holds up his glass to toast again, when he sees Gladio reaching into his pocket.

“Gladio? What are you doing?” He asks, voice a little soft, as he sees a black velvet box put down on the table. “What is this?”

“Open it.” His companion’s voice is thick with emotion, sounding slightly choked off, as he pushes the large box towards him. “Please? Before I go and run away, Specs.”

Hearing him call him by that name, it brings both happiness and bitterness to him. Happiness because that’s  _his_  name for him, but bitter because now he’s going to be called by that name by faceless strangers that are going to pay to sleep with him. With trembling fingers, he pulls the velvet box closer, and slowly pushes it open, gasping when he sees what’s there.

“I saw that the other day, when I just happened to pass by a jewelry shop, and thought that it might look nice on you.”

Inside in the box is a simple necklace - a thin silver chain that has a small skull pendant hanging from it. His fingers touch the small silver skull, impressed by the craftsmanship of the item; for being such a small pendant, the detail is amazing. He lifts it up from the box, and holds it up towards Gladio. “Put it on me?”

“You got it, sweetheart.”

He turns in the booth, and feels the pendant rest near the hollow of his neck. His fingers go up towards the pendant, as he turns and looks up into his companion’s eyes. “You didn’t have to do this.”

“I wanted you to have it.” Gladio’s voice comes out slightly rough, fingers touching the ones still at the base of his neck. “It looks good on you, Specs. Promise me you’ll wear it?”

Touching it more, he nods his head. “I’ll only take it off when I sleep.” He knows that Gladio understands exactly what he’s saying, without having to actually say the words. He will wear this necklace to work, and will wear it with pride.

They eat their dessert, and then take the long way back to his apartment, neither in a rush to get back to his place. When they get there, both seem to drag their feet on their way to the elevator, neither saying a word to the other. Nothing needs to be said. They both know exactly what this is, and why speaking may very well shatter the illusion that the two are under at the moment. As they enter his apartment, both take their shoes off by the door, and then - the dam breaks.

Lips come together with heated, rough kisses. Ignis is lifted up by his lover, not struggling at all as he’s carried back to his bedroom, the two of them kissing each other as if their lives depended on it. They both undress each other, Ignis first to get Gladio undressed, and then allows him to get him naked, hands and mouths kissing every part of exposed flesh that they can reach. Ignis whines into Gladio’s mouth, as they start to kiss each other hard again, his back connecting to the mattress, his arms going to circle around his neck.

“D-Don’t stop tonight…” He begs Gladio, as he feels the familiar viscosity of lube rubbing against his entrance, Gladio wasting no time. “Make love to me until the sun comes up….”

“That was always the plan, Ignis.”

Hearing his full name makes him almost break down, but rather than draw attention to it, he pulls Gladio closer to him, and loses himself in another breath-stealing kiss, the fingers working inside of him making him whine and moan into his mouth. Gladio’s other hand slides down his side, making him moan low as it comes to rest on his hip. He pushes his hips down, seeking the friction of the fingers inside of him, slowly prepping him for his companion’s girthy cock.

The moment Gladio enters him, he begins to memorize every small detail. How it feels when he’s deep inside of him, how his inner walls cling to his lover’s thick flesh. The way Gladio rolls his hips, and makes stars burst behind his closed eyelids as the tip of his cock strikes against that spot deep within him with no problem. His legs wrap tight around his waist, as he feels the way Gladio’s cock fills him to the brim, the burn of how his girth stretches him makes him feel so  _good_. It doesn’t take him very long to find his first orgasm, the rush of endorphins flooding through him as he starts to come from just the way Gladio’s cock moves inside of him, his release splashing up onto his chest as he exhales a soft, breathless moan.

It isn’t his last. Gladio brings him to two full climaxes, their bodies moving together as one unit, Ignis crying out in ecstasy after each orgasm. His final one, he clings so tight to Gladio, he’s afraid he’s suffocating him, but his lover’s low guttural moans lets him know that he’s still breathing just fine, albeit with rapidly harsh breaths now, as they both come down from their shared high. They fall asleep just a little past two in the morning, holding each other close.

Ignis wakes up a few hours later to wet heat around his cock. Looking down, he sees Gladio’s going to town on his cock, making him writhe and moan, another orgasm quick to make its appearance. He moans loud, thrusting himself into Gladio’s mouth with little to no inhibition, teetering on the edge of being barely awake, the orgasm that’s pulled from his body bringing him complete satisfaction. He feels Gladio roll him, putting him on his hands and knees, his hips automatically moving backwards, grinding himself over his lover’s thick length.

His fingers curl tight into the sheets, as he’s taken for another rough ride by Gladio, the feel of his cock pushing into him feeling utterly gratifying, like no other cock he’s ever had the pleasure of feeling inside of him. He thought that he would miss kisses the most, but this?  _This_  is what he’s going to miss the most - sharing this intimate connection with someone - getting to kiss them, to feel their skin on skin contact. He knows it will become the norm soon enough, but this - these moments - he’s going to miss.

He screams into the pillow, as he comes again, his body almost giving out on him, as he feels Gladio slam deep inside of him, prolonging his orgasm for a little longer. When they’re both finished, he collapses into a puddle on the bed, panting hard. He feels the graze of Gladio’s beard on his shoulders, his lover peppering his skin with soft kisses, but he can’t seem to move a muscle. Instead, he lets his lover clean him up as he falls asleep, and this time stays fast asleep, soft words of love exchanged before he passes out.

***

The next afternoon, he wakes up to the smell of bacon. He rubs his eyes, his body a little sore, but manageable. He puts his robe on, and walks out to the kitchen, sliding his glasses up the bridge of his nose as he sees Gladio standing in the kitchen, dressed and ready for the day.

“Did I wake up too late?” He asks, yawning a little. “Do you work tonight?” 

“I do.” Gladio nods, smiling as he scrambles some eggs in a pan. “Looks like we get to work together tonight, Specs.”

“I’m glad.”

It’s true. He’s thoroughly happy to be working with Gladio tonight. He’s hoping that there will be a little down time, so that he can visit with his friend. And if not, then he knows he’ll see him when his shift ends at 7 in the morning. The two of them eat breakfast together, and then start to get ready for the day.

When his bag is all packed for his night at Cauthess, Ignis sets it on the back of his couch, and looks at Gladio. “Look, I don’t want to do a big goodbye, so-”

“So, we don’t.”

“But, I want you to know that no matter what happens, that I’m  _always_  going to love you. You are my first love.” He can feel his eyes beginning to well up again, and this time, he doesn’t bother to stop the tears from falling, dripping down his face and onto the rim of his undershirt. “You’re the only person that knows who I am, what my favorite things are. The only person I want to see sitting in my apartment when I get home from a rough day on the job.”

“I’m always going to be around, Ignis. We’re still going to be close friends.” Gladio approaches him, and puts his arms around him. He starts to cry against his chest, clinging tight to him. “I hate that I love you.” The words are whispered into his ear, making him sob harder.

“I know. I do too.” Ignis clings tight to him, not wanting this goodbye to be real. “Keep your key. I want you to be able to come over whenever you like. I’m sorry that we can’t…”

“I know.” Gladio whispers into his ear, squeezing him tighter. “Me too, sweetheart. Me too. But, what’s done is done.”

They cling to one another, both sobbing in their own ways - Ignis, loud and long, while Gladio sniffles every now and then. He pulls away from him first, reluctantly so, and wipes his eyes with a tissue he grabs from the table. He hands one to Gladio, who uses it to wipe his own eyes, then blows his nose with it.

“So, guess it’s time to head to work.” Gladio says in a gruff voice. “You ready to go?”

He picks up his garment bag, and attempts to ignore the overwhelming sadness that doesn’t seem to have an end. “I am.” They head down to the garage together, then start to walk their separate ways. In too much pain, he turns and rushes up to Gladio. He drops his bag, jumping up to be in his arms, as their mouths come together for a rough, passionate kiss.

“I love you so much sweetheart,” Gladio whispers against his lips, as they keep kissing each other, neither wanting to let go of the other. “I’m always going to be here for you, you got it? Just because we can’t do anything anymore doesn’t mean you’re getting rid of me.”

“I know.” He cries, clinging tighter to him, as they keep kissing each other. “Gods, I love you so much!”

They both begin to calm down, the lingering pain becoming manageable for the both of them. Rather than kiss again, Ignis just picks up his bag off the ground, and heads to his car, head hanging down. It’ll hurt too much if he keeps going back, so he just moves forward. It’s all he can do.

He pulls into his parking spot under Cauthess, and sees Gladio park a few spots over from him. “Anyone show you the break room yet, Specs?” Gladio asks, as they walk inside the building together, after greeting the back security guard with a nod.

“Not yet. Let me go get dressed, and I’ll meet you back in there?” He asks, as they approach the common area.

Gladio nods his head. “Alright. You want some coffee? I can make you a cup.”

“That would be great, thank you.”

He heads to the room that he was given the night before, finding his way by the artwork hanging outside of his room. He puts on one of the tailor-made suits - light grey slacks, suit and vest, with a black tie and white button up shirt to complete his outfit. He heads back to the break room, and sees Gladio just making a cup of coffee of him, preparing it just how he knows he likes it. He feels a pang in his chest, but then feels the weight of the pendant sitting at the base of his throat, knowing that besides his glasses and gloves, people will soon know him for that pendant as well.

Just as they sit down to enjoy their cup of coffee, Dino walks into the room, a big smile on his face. “Specs! I’m so pleased to see you! You ready to start your first ‘official’ night here?”

“I am, Mr. Ghiranze.” He nods, a placated smile on his face. “Thank you for giving me this opportunity.”

“You’re quite welcome! I expect good things from you! Have fun tonight!” Dino gives a wave, then heads back out of the room.

Finishing his coffee, he pops a breath mint into his mouth, and offers one to Gladio. “You ready, Specs?” Gladio asks, his voice a little shaky.

“As ready as I’ll ever be.” He nods, and adjusts the gloves on his hands. “I’ll see you at the end of the night? We’ll go get breakfast at Kenny Crow’s, and I’ll give you a rundown of what happens?”

“Sounds perfect, swee-Specs.” Gladio catches himself, and Ignis feels that pain return to his chest. “Have fun tonight!” He gives him a pat on his shoulder, then heads out of the break room.

Giving a little tug to the knot at his throat, Ignis nods his head.  _Have fun_. He heads out to the bar at five minutes to seven, and begins his new life as an escort at the most established pleasure club in Insomnia - Cauthess.


End file.
